Historia de Un Mago
by Osito2Dancer
Summary: La historia de un joven de rune midgar, quien ilusionado por una experiencia en su infancia, decide seguir el camino de los grandes magos de Geffen.
1. Infancia

**Prologo:**

_"Una cruel batalla acontecía frente a mi. Espadas de acero que antes brillaban con el brillo del sol, ahora eran opacadas por la sangre en sus afilados bordes. Todos hacían lo posible por repeler las fuerzas invasoras que amenazaban la paz de la ciudad... todos hacían lo posible por aguantar, pero se veía venir una horda 3 veces mas grande y mas densa que la anterior, y el desgaste físico notorio en los caballeros, era demasiado para que cualquier priest pudiera sanarlos a tiempo... entre todo el caos de la batalla, emergió un ser con aparentes falencias físicas, nada parecido a los grandes caballeros que siempre rondaban el mundo de Rune Midgard, sosteniendo un bastón en forma de hueso en una mano, y un intento de escudo en la otra. Los enemigos se rieron al ver que tal ser se atreviera a salir siquiera, pero, sin mostrar arrepentimiento alguno, gritó a los 4 vientos "DENME SOLAMENTE TIEMPO Y PROTECCION, QUE YO OS LIBRARE DE TODO MAL". En ese momento, mis ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión, asombrado y sin palabras, al ver como toda la fuerza defensora se puso a sus órdenes e hicieron lo humanamente posible para defenderlo. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a emitir palabras desconocidas para mí, casi impronunciables... cuando de pronto, desde los cielos, se escuchan sonidos similares a los de una tormenta eléctrica de proporciones magnánimas. El cielo se puso negro, todo era un vació, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. En esos momentos, el tiempo pareció congelarse, cuando, al mirar hacia arriba, se ven varios objetos ígneos acercándose al suelo. Todos los combatientes se apresuraron a correr a refugiarse, pero los enemigos hicieron caso omiso, sin prever su eminente y apocalíptico final a manos de un ser tan viejo y débil. Sin previo aviso, cayeron grandes pedazos de meteoritos, aplastando a todo ser que estuviera alrededor. Miles de cadáveres en el suelo, todos enemigos. La amenaza fue suprimida. Yo, sorprendido, me acerque a él, y le pregunte su nombre. El, con voz calmada, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, me dijo "Mi nombre no es de importancia". Le pregunte como podía tener tal poder, a lo cual me respondió solo con 3 palabras "Soy un Wizard". Después de esas palabras, todo pareció aclararse en mi cabeza. Ya sabia cual era mi meta en el mundo, ya sabia lo que quería ser, cual era mi destino... yo, Enchanter, quería ser un Mago de la respetable ciudad de Geffen"_


	2. Un Nuevo Mago

**Capitulo 1:**

"Mis recuerdos, aun cuando era un simple Novicio de este mundo, fueron el seguir la senda de aquellos sabios, que con el simple de los murmullos, podía congelar en el acto a cualquier enemigo que osara enfrentarse a ellos. Aun a aquellos caballeros fornidos montados en sus fieles Peco-Pecos, que con un simple agitar de sus muñecas, podían descuartizar hordas de enemigos. Aun a aquellos ágiles Maestros de la Muerte, los cuales tenían la cualidad de poder darle fin a una vida enemiga, sin que esta se diera cuenta de que es lo que ocurrió. Aun a aquellos firmes arqueros de Rune, que, con una de sus flechas, podían acertarle a una manzana puesta en la cima de las montañas Mjolnir. Esa era mi meta, lograr ser alguien que pudiera manejar los poderes de la naturaleza a destajo. Por eso, seguí la senda de entrenamiento, estudie y estudie prolijamente las artes del control de los elementos, practique y practique, estuve noches enteras preparándome para la prueba en la Academia de Magos de Geffen.

Acercándose el día de la prueba, yo, emocionadísimo, me quede despierto varias noches imaginándome que es lo que podrían preguntar. Acaso seria que elemento es más efectivo contra los Zombis, o tal vez que habilidad es la más poderosa para un mago de Fuego, o tal vez... Ideas inundaron mi cabeza, pensando 1000 y 1001 posibilidades de preguntas y pruebas que podrían hacer. Llegue a la Cámara de los Magos, en donde nos darían las instrucciones para la prueba, y al sentarme, vi escrito en frente de mi pupitre, la tarea a realizar. Decía, en un pergamino personalizado "Recolección de Elementos para hacer una Poción de Prueba: Los elementos son...". No le vi una mayor dificultad, y prácticamente me sentía yá un mago, así que salí confiado de poder conseguir los elementos.

En la lista aparecía primero "3 Jellopys". Por suerte, ya tenía guardados varios de estos "diamantes de vidrio", como los llamaba yo, en mi bolso de viaje. El segundo ítem decía "2 Hojas Rojas", las cuales no tenia a mano, y tuve que hacer una excursión a las remotas tierras de Morroc, en donde sabia que habían monstruos que botaban estas valiosas hojas necesarias para mi prueba. Después de muchos días buscando en el desierto, logré obtener las 2 hojas requeridas. Confiado ya, como tenia 2 ítems ya listos, y solo faltaba uno mas, me sentí aliviado... solo hasta leer el ultimo ingrediente: "1 vaso de Solución A-107". Me sentí desconcertado al principio, puesto que no sabia donde conseguir esa solución, pero luego me acordé de que esa solución, según decía el Libro "Castee magia como si estuviera en Primero", era hecha en la ciudad de los Arqueros, Payon.

Hartas veces había escuchado a algunos diciendo que el camino a Payon estaba infestado por monstruos agresivos, y que con dificultad se podía llegar a allá a pie. Yo pensé seriamente en desistir de ser mago, y volver a intentarlo el año siguiente, pero mi orgullo y las ganas de ser tan poderoso como aquel mago que aniquilo a 1000 enemigos con solo unas palabras, me impulsaron finalmente a emprender mi camino a esa ciudad adentrada en los bosques. Después de muchas lunas caminando desde Morroc, llegue finalmente a los bosques de Payon, cuando me encuentro frente a un árbol demoníaco y con cara de pocos amigos. Saque mi fiel arma, una espada forjada por antiguos BS, y un regalo personal, para darle fin a su existencia, cuando de pronto, de un zarpazo, la parte en 2. En ese momento donde pensé encontrar la muerte, saltó por mi espalda una figura humana, y le pegó directo en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos. Al ver que yo no reaccionaba, la figura gritó "CORRE Y SIGUEME", y posteriormente procedió a perderse entre los árboles. Yo le seguí de cerca, dando todo de mí para alejarme de aquel enemigo. Después de mucho correr, me encontré con aquel héroe, el cual resulto ser otro de los postulantes a mago, llamado Tgth. Supuestamente, el también tenia que ir a buscar la solución A-107 a Payon, y se encontraba perdido desde hace días, en los cuales consiguió una carta, que mágicamente daba la habilidad de dejar a los enemigos aturdidos.

Luego de una larga interacción social, seguimos nuestro camino, llegamos a Payon y obtuvimos la solución. Volvimos a Geffen usando la ayuda de aquellas damiselas que siempre están dispuestas a ayudar a los viajeros, esas damiselas llamadas Kafra. Después de aquella aventura, el resto de las pruebas fueron pan comido. Ya convertido en Mago, ya me sentía un paso mas cerca de la meta, y mas aun, de cumplir mi sueño de ser un Excelente mago, pero poco yo sabia de lo que me deparaba el futuro..."


	3. Mamaguitos y Swordies

**Capitulo 2:**

_"Ya muchos meses han pasado desde la prueba de Magos, desde aquel día en donde mis sueños comenzaron a realizarse. Ya he viajado por miles de lugares, y he conocido amigos y enemigos por miles. Varias veces me he tenido que enfrentar a enemigos formidables, pero siempre he salido adelante. "Soy omnipotente, demasiado poderoso para cualquiera" eran las palabras que cruzaban por mi mente. Poco sabia yo que el destino vendría a enseñarme a no ser soberbio, y que manera mas dolorosa escogió para mostrarme mi error... Solo lamento que haya tenido que ser así, que tales acciones ocurrieran para darme cuenta..."_

"Paseando por las calles que alguna vez me vieron nacer, y siendo esta la primera vez que regresaba a Prontera, desde que partí hacia la cacería de enemigos en los cuales probar mis habilidades, me he dado cuenta que poco a poco, Prontera se ha ido poblando de distintos tipos de personas. Pareciera como si mas personas aparecieran por segundo... Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras esperaba a Tgth, que estaba vendiendo los artículos que recolectamos en nuestras travesías diversas por Rune. Mientras esperaba, note como dos swordies preparaban sus morrales para partir, y gritaban a los cuatro vientos "Magos culiaos, que me vienen a atacar a los monstruos que estoy atacando yo, me usan de tanque y ni siquiera me dan las gracias después, se llevan todos los ítems y me dejan pelado y wea y...". Yo me acerque a uno de ellos, para decirle que no fuera tan insultante, y que los magos somos una clase respetable, a lo cual, cuando iba a decir la primera palabra, me responde con un "Y QUE QUERIS TU, MAGO DE MIERDA". Sin poder responderle, se fueron ambos del bar. Yo estuve a punto de salir a la siga de ellos y conjurarles mis hechizos de fuego encima, cuando llego Tgth y me dio la repartición del dinero. Le conté sobre lo ocurrido, a lo cual me respondió sencillamente con un "No le des Importancia...". Aun sin poder olvidar lo ocurrido, lo dejé pasar, pero siempre teniendo en mente de, si me los encontraba por ahí, probarían en toda su magnitud como un mago cobra venganza de aquellos que los osan atacar.

Ya con el equipo en mis manos, un simple bastón de madera que conseguí matando en el desierto, y unas ropas que compre en la tienda, por unos miserables 1000 zeny, partimos con Tgth en busca de lo desconocido, hacia un camino que pocas personas habían recorrido a pie, por existir este servicio de transporte especial por medio de las serviciales Kafras. Un camino que, según contaban las lenguas, estaba lleno de criaturas semi humanas, que, por siglos y siglos, prometían venganza sobre los humanos. Criaturas que eran conocidas como Orcos. A pesar de los obvios riesgos, y no importándome las miles de precauciones, puesto que ya, en ese momento, sentía que nadie podía detenerme. Ya tenia el poder de congelar a los enemigos, y con eso, sentía dentro de mí, que el sueño ya se iba cumpliendo. Así que, comenzamos una travesía hacia ese lugar conocido como "la villa de los Orcos".

A medida que íbamos caminando, uno a uno caían los enemigos detrás de nosotros. Tgth se había quedado noches despierto practicando un nuevo conjuro, así que, haciendo gala de este poder, iba él matando por su lado, y yo solo escuchaba las palabras "Soulstrike", y segundos después, veía como varias almas iban en busca del enemigo, para golpearlos. Usualmente, solo con un conjuro, cualquier enemigo caía bajo sus pies, pero aun así, si el caso era el contrario, yo estaba más que preparado para dejar caer lluvias de fuego y de hielo sobre el malherido monstruo. Hacíamos buen equipo entre los 2 magos, nuestros ataques estaban coordinados a su mayor expresión, esa coordinación que solo es posible mediante la practica conjunta. Poco a poco íbamos coordinando mejor los tiempos, hasta que llego un momento en el cual el poder destructivo era el máximo. Estos combos nos habían salvado millones de veces en el pasado, y yo diría que nos salvaría a ambos en el futuro.

Llegando al área de destino, y con nuestra confianza por el cielo, considerábamos a los orcos como criaturas pobres e indefensas contra nuestro poder conjunto, y ya no podíamos esperar para hacer nuestra presencia por aquellos campos. Aun así, y a vista del cansancio evidente en la cara de Tgth, decidimos recuperar fuerzas, para que así, realmente, los orcos no olvidaran nuestras caras durante varios siglos a venir. Así fue como comenzó todo...

En la mañana, fuimos despertados por unos gritos de ayuda, que venían directo desde muy adentrado en el territorio orco. Con premura, ambos pescamos nuestros equipos, y corrimos, dirigidos por los gritos de auxilio. Cuando llegamos al lugar, vimos como habían 2 personas, a las cuales yo identifiqué inmediatamente, siendo atacadas por varios enemigos, de tez verdacea oscura, armados con espadas gruesas, y con vestimenta de cuero que cubría su torso, y unos cascos mas o menos rústicos, pero que cumplían su propósito. Tgth me dijo "Vamos, no podemos dejarlos ahí solos", pero yo dije "Déjalos, ellos son los swordies que me insultaron en el bar de Prontera. No merecen que los ayudemos". Prontamente, Tgth me golpeo en la cabeza con su bastón y me dijo "¿TE GUSTARIA QUE TE HICIERAN LO MISMO?". Con cierta renuencia, pero encontrándole razón a sus palabras, ambos fuimos acercándonos cuidadosamente hacia ellos. Vimos como las espadas golpeaban incesantemente los escudos de los afectados, y como estos mismos aguantaban a duras penas aquellos embates de los monstruos. Así que, con un agitar de mi bastón, y pronunciando las palabras "Frost Diver", mientras Tgth, por su lado, se disponía a mostrarme un nuevo conjuro que tenia preparado "para una ocasión especial". Es así como, de un momento a otro, comenzaron a juntarse nubes encima de aquellos monstruos que sin piedad, destruían las armaduras de los valientes, que aguantaban a más no poder. Las nubes se veían cargadas de rayos eléctricos, dispuestos a caer en cualquier momento. En ese momento, yo dispare mi Frost Diver hacia uno de los distraídos atacantes, congelándolo en el acto. En ese momento, escuche como Tgth hacia salir de su boca las palabras "Thunderstorm", y prácticamente al instante, rayos cayeron sobre todos los enemigos, y los electrocutaron. Lo más asombroso, para ambos, fue que el monstruo que estaba congelado, pareció recibir un daño mayor que aquellos que se encontraban en su estado normal. Aquel monstruo, cayó rendido al suelo, mientras los otros se escaparon en dirección a opuesta a donde nos encontrábamos. Nos acercamos hacia los swordies, los cuales estaban tirados encima del pasto, casi inconscientes después de aquella batalla. Vimos como levantaban sus cabezas, e hicieron gestos que interpretamos como un "Gracias". Después de eso, sus cabezas cayeron como 2 rocas hacia el suelo...

Luego de un rato, uno de ellos pareció reaccionar por si solo. Al verlo lastimado, alcancé mi bolso con pociones, y le di una hecha a base de hierbas amarillas, para que sanara sus heridas. Es increíble ver como una poción tan minúscula, pueda poseer tal poder para sanar las heridas mas profundas, sin dejar huella ni cicatriz de que alguna vez, el mismo individuo estuvo en peligro de perder la vida. Después de ingerirla, como por arte de magia, se paro y se presentó. "Buenas, mi nombre es Yosuke, y ese pobre tipo que esta todavía dormido es Kim Kaphwam". Tgth los miró, y les dijo "Yo a ustedes los conozco... una vez, ustedes me ayudaron a matar a un rocker, cuando aun era un novicio". Así, comenzamos a entablar conversación con Yosuke, y posteriormente con Kim, cuando se despertó de su inconsciencia. Después de un rato, y sus buenas dosis de Alcohol, decidimos ir los 4 juntos a matar a esos orcos desgraciados que se habían aprovechado de que Yosuke y Kim estaban durmiendo. Tal vez fue un error de parte de ellos hacer campamento dentro de su territorio, pero eso ya no importaba. Llegada la noche, planeamos el como vengarnos de tal acto de cobardía, hecho por los orcos. "Vamos a patear traseros orcos!" dijo Kim, después de engullirse una poción de concentración, que lo hizo mas hábil y mas acelerado. En ese momento, decidimos partir e infiltrarnos dentro de su villa, y sorprenderlos con una prueba de su propia medicina.

Nos acercamos al campamento orco, y notamos que solo habían 2 guardias. Yo, aprovechando un descuido de parte de ellos, congele a uno de ellos, y deje que Tgth se encargara de matarlo, usando el poder de los rayos, uno de los más efectivos para infligir mayor daño, como habíamos visto anteriormente. Yosuke y Kim se acercaron al otro, y con 3 sablazos, silenciaron sus gritos de auxilio. Todo había salido como planeamos: logramos entrar a la villa sin ser descubiertos. Buscamos casa por casa; yo con Yosuke, y Kim con Tgth. Básicamente, Orco que pillábamos, Orco que sucumbía bajo nuestras habilidades. Es increíble ver como una simple espada, usada de una forma maestra, como la manejaba Yosuke, podía hacer un trabajo de 1000 hombres, en solo 3 segundos. Pero no me daba envidia, puesto que yo sabía que mis poderes, fácilmente mellaban cualquier oportunidad de recibir daño por parte de cualquier persona. O al menos eso creía...

Después de un rato, ya habiendo pasado por muchas casas Orcas, y asesinado a varios de sus integrantes, escuchamos un trompetazo ensordecedor. Salimos a juntarnos en el bosque, cuando vemos a lo lejos una tropa de enfurecidos Guerreros Orcos de tonalidad diferente a la conocida por nosotros, dirigidos por uno gigante, que sostenía en su mano un escudo de oro, y usaba una gran cornamenta en su frente. Ese guerrero, se puso al frente y comenzó a hablar hacia las tropas: "MIREN A ESTOS VILES HUMANOS, CREEN QUE PUEDEN LLEGAR Y ASESINAR A NUESTROS HERMANOS DE GUERRA, CREEN QUE CON SUS ARMAS DE JUGUETE PUEDEN LLEGAR Y HACER LO QUE HICIERON... ¿QUE ES LO QUE LES HAREMOS A ESTOS HUMANOS INSIGNIFICANTES?" gritó, y la respuesta recibida fue "MORIRAN COMO BICHOS QUE SON!". En ese momento, el jefe corrió hacia nosotros, con su espada blandiendo hacia el sol. Parecía como si el aire era cortado por esa espada brillante. Yo, sin mayor preocupación, y alentado por las previas batallas, decidí enfrentarlo. Invoque mi poder congelador, y lo dirigí hacia él. Bloques de hielo salieron del piso en su dirección, los cuales, con solo un movimiento, esquivó, y se preparo a mandar un espadazo dirigido a mí. En ese momento, y de la nada, salio Yosuke, y me empujó a un lado, recibiendo el embate con su escudo, el cual sucumbió frente a la magnitud del golpe, y golpeo de lleno en el abdomen del desafortunado. Kim, enceguecido con la rabia de ver a su colega caído, corrió con su espada, y trato de golpear al agresor, solo para que este ultimo se protegiera con su escudo, y lo usara para impulsarlo lejos. Ahí, Tgth se apresuro en rodearnos con una pared de fuego infranqueable para los enemigos, y me gritó "SACA LAS ALAS DE MARIPOSA, Y VAMONOS DE AQUI EN EL ACTO!". Benditas sean esas Alas de Mariposa, que con su poder mágico, nos llevaron directo y sin retraso a la ciudad de Prontera. En la ciudad, y al ver el estado de Yosuke, lo llevamos directo con el Jefe de Enfermería, que se encontraba en el castillo.

Pasado el susto, y gracias a la pronta ayuda recibida por las Enfermeras del castillo, Yosuke logro salvarse, pero a un gran costo. Sus heridas eran demasiado serias, y debía resignarse a seguir adelante como swordman. En ese momento, rompí en llanto, al ver como un acto de soberbia mió, trajo tales consecuencias. Aun cuando Kim y Tgth expresaron sus palabras de aliento, para que no me sintiera tan mal por lo ocurrido, creo que nunca podré perdonarme a mi mismo, por haberle traído tal sufrimiento, y el haber mellado el futuro de tan brillante swordman, como era Yosuke..."


	4. Buscando un Emperium

**Capitulo 3:**

_"Aun cargando encima la culpa de la desgracia que ocurrió hace unas semanas atrás, mi concentración ha ido decreciendo. La calidad y daño de mis magias no es la misma que antes. Varias veces me ha tocado recibir reproches por parte de mis compañeros de viaje. Realmente creo que lo ocurrido en la villa Orca marcara mi vida hacia adelante... ¿Como podría olvidar que, por culpa de mi soberbia, un amigo salio lastimado, y por poco pierde la vida?... Solo el tiempo dirá que es lo que será de mí ahora... Dios quiera que nada malo ocurra ahora..."_

"Entramos al cuarto de Yosuke, que aunque solo días atrás estaba postrado en su cama sin un futuro aparente y sin poder emitir sonido alguno por su dañada garganta, en esos momentos mostraba una sorprendente recuperación. Ya era capaz de expresarse como cualquier otro ser humano, pero sus palabras no podían esconder la frustración de no poder seguir el camino de los caballeros; profesión que desde pequeño era su motivo de vida, por decirlo en palabras simples. Pero aun así, no lamenta sus acciones. Me dijo que para él, fue mejor sacrificar su vida por mi, que haberse quedado parado viendo como la espada de tal Orco atravesara mis entrañas, tal como un cuchillo caliente atraviesa la frágil y voluble mantequilla. Sus palabras me estimularon a no sentirme tan culpable, pero aun así cierto grado de aflicción acosaba mi mente a cada momento.

Conversamos varias horas los cuatro, contando diversas historias y aventuras vividas, incluso algunas confesiones varias. Nos dedicamos a subirle el ánimo a Yosuke, contándole las aventuras recientes que habíamos tenido en las alcantarillas de Prontera. Hacíamos memoria de un momento particular, ocurrido en los desiertos de Morroc, cuando un mercante desesperado nos ofreció 50.000 zenys a cada uno si es que ayudábamos a matar a un enemigo que se encontraba dando vueltas por ahí. Nosotros, pensando en que seria un enemigo formidable, nos preparamos mental y físicamente para así enfrentarlo y salir victoriosos. Así fue como el mercader nos llevo unos kilómetros mas allá, a una especie de roquerio encontrado al noreste de Morroc. Ahí, vimos como había una conglomeración de Chonchons, criaturas similares a una mosca, y al medio, un bicho medio verdaceo, que el mercante llamaba "Dragonfly". Así fue como Kim preparó su espada, Tgth sus hechizos, y yo torpemente preparaba mi poder congelante. Corrimos los tres hacia el grupo de moscas, Kim blandiendo su espada y nosotros alejándole a los Chonchons, para que así pudiera pelear libremente contra el jefe. Llegado el momento de confrontación, a Kim le basto solamente un golpe certero para que el supuesto enemigo formidable y temible cayera al suelo, muerto. En ese momento los 3 quedamos con cara de incertidumbre, sin poder emitir palabras. Miramos hacia el agradecido mercante, y Kim dejo soltar unas palabras. "Y PARA ESTO NOS LLAMASTE! PARA MATAR A ESTE SIMPLE MONSTRUO, QUE AL FINAL RESULTO SER UNA BASOFIA! ME HICISTE GASTAR UNA POCION DE CONCENTRACION PARA ESTO!" dijo con una cara de pocos amigos. Yo y Tgth agarramos por los brazos para que el pobre Merchant no sufriera la furia de Kim. Pasado el momento de tensión, y después de recibir nuestra paga, nos miramos los 3 y no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada que se debe haber escuchado hasta en los mas recónditos laberintos de la Torre del Reloj de Al De Baran.

Esta historia pareció haber alegrado la vida de Yosuke. Algunos dicen que la risa es el mejor remedio para el alma, y en ese momento no pude encontrarle más razón a aquella frase. Después de compartir algunas risas por el suceso, nos despedimos, prometiéndole volver pronto para seguir compartiendo historias. Al salir de la habitación, vi como una lágrima de tristeza rodaba por la cara de Yosuke. En ese momento, no pude haberme sentido más culpable por lo sucedido. Aun así, dejo soltar las últimas palabras antes de que se cerrara la puerta. "No te preocupes, este mundo no ha visto lo ultimo de Yosuke... te lo aseguro". Luego, una sonrisa se dejó aparecer en su cara, y posteriormente, la puerta se cerró.

Salidos del castillo, y sin ningún rumbo aparente, escuchamos una conversación entre algunos pobladores de Prontera. "¿Escuchaste?" - dijo uno de ellos - "El reino de Rune Midgard ha ofrecido grandes recompensas para aquellos clanes que salgan victoriosos en las "Guild Wars"". Otro prontamente respondió "Lo mas probable es que BH o TO ganarán aquellos tesoros". Nos miramos los tres, con cara de pregunta, e hicimos la pregunta del millón: "¿QUE DIABLOS SON LAS GUILD WARS?". Fuimos recorriendo Prontera, buscando alguien que pudiera aclararnos esa duda, pero todo el pueblo corría desde arriba hasta abajo y no atendían a nuestras consultas. Por suerte, un amable acolito nos vio dando vueltas sin rumbo y se acercó para preguntarnos que buscábamos. "Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Angie" dijo sin sentirse amedrentado por hablar con desconocidos. "Los veo medios despistados, caminando sin rumbo... ¿Que es lo que les pasa?". Prontamente me puse delante y le dije "Hola, Mi nombre es Enchanter. Ellos son Tgth y Kim Kaphwam. Estábamos saliendo del castillo cuando escuchamos de un evento llamado "Guild Wars", y nos preguntábamos...". Sin que pudiera terminar la frase, Angie comenzó a explicarnos. Básicamente, este evento consistía en que los equipos, conocidos como "Guilds", debían capturar y defender "castillos" previamente establecidos y repartidos por varias ciudades del mundo de Rune Midgard. Contaba que esos eventos eran grandes y que frecuentemente se veían batallas dignas de admirar entre guerreros cuyos nombres repercutían por todo el ancho y largo del mundo.

Nosotros 3, estimulados por aquellas palabras, decidimos participar de aquellas batallas y le demostramos a Angie las ansias de inscribirnos. El, después de soltar una risa burlesca hacia nosotros, nos siguió contando. "Estos grupos eran conformados por varios guerreros. No creo que ustedes tres estén lo suficientemente preparados para participar y tener simplemente la oportunidad de obtener algo mas que una desilusión". Viendo nuestra determinación y notando en nuestras caras la seriedad que le dábamos al asunto, nos contó los prerrequisitos para participar. Primero debíamos conseguir un ítem llamado "Emperium", el cual era muy raro de encontrar o comprar, ya que su precio ascendía fácilmente a los miles de zenys. Luego, si es que lográbamos conseguirlo, debíamos ascender al trono real y presentarnos frente al Rey, que les daría una prueba para mostrar que son dignos de batallar en GW. Y por si no fuera poco, como ultimo paso debían capturar un castillo, tarea mas que imposible, puesto que la mayoría de ellos eran controlados por Guilds como BH o TO. Le preguntamos a Angie si es que él sabia donde conseguir el emperium. El había escuchado una vez que un mercante tenía tal ítem y que su precio era cercano a los 100.000 zenys. Aquel mercante se dirigía a su ciudad natal, conocida comúnmente por todos los viajeros como la ciudad de Alberta, en la cual se quedaría varios meses. Viendo esta ventana de la oportunidad y aun entusiasmados con la idea, entre los 3 juntamos todo el dinero que teníamos en los bolsillos y llegamos a la suma de 98.500 zenys. Viendo que el dinero que teníamos se acercaba a la suma dicha, decidimos embarcarnos en una aventura que nos dirigiría hacia la ciudad más remota de Rune, la cual bordeaba el mar. Aquella ciudad nos traería nuestro sueño. Aquella ciudad... llamada Alberta.

Ya habiendo llegado los 3 a Payon, nos reabastecimos con todo lo necesario para no encontrarnos con sorpresas. Yo estrenaba un bastón mas prolijamente hecho, consistente en un mango bañado en oro de 18k adornado con una preciosa gema de color rojizo en la parte superior de ella. Kim se había comprado una espada de 2 manos hecha de un metal demasiado durable, como es el Oridecon. Tgth había conseguido por su parte otro bastón, no tan exquisito como el que poseía yo, pero de todas maneras bien adornado en toda su extensión. Después de comprar las pociones, alas de mariposas y artículos variados, emprendimos nuestro viaje a pie hacia la ciudad de Alberta, en busca del preciado Emperium para hacer nuestra "Guild". En el camino íbamos pensando cual podría ser un nombre que fuera acorde a nuestras cualidades mas variadas. Pensamos llamarla "Wahut", simulando los sonidos escuchados de los animales que habitan en los altos montes Mjolnir, pero luego fue desechado, por la posible respuesta que tendrían los demás equipos al nombre. "¿Se imaginan acercarse a un castillo, y que te digan "Aca están los Wahuts"? Provocaría demasiadas risas, y seriamos el hazmerreír de toda la competición!" dijo Kim, a lo que Tgth respondió "¿Y QUE NOS IMPORTA?". Últimamente nos hemos caracterizado en ser personas frías con el resto de las personas. Incluso entre nosotros somos fríos, no demostramos muchos sentimientos. Tal vez lo que paso con Yosuke nos "despertó" este sentimiento de no preocuparnos por nada mas que nosotros mismos, para no caer de nuevo en culpas, alegatos y frustraciones. Pero gracias a esa cualidad de los tres, se nos vino una grandiosa idea para nombrar la Guild. Un nombre que representara las características que nos hacían "hermanos" entre nosotros. Algo que nos diferenciaba del resto. Fue así como nació la sigla "NMIN". El nombre era perfecto: Indescifrable para cualquier entidad fuera del grupo, un nombre respetable y misterioso, y, lo mas importante de todo, solo nosotros sabríamos su significado real. Así se nos paso todo el día discutiendo como lo conformaríamos, quien seria el "Mandamás", como nos organizaríamos para atacar, y miles de cosas mas que debíamos saber antes de aventurarnos a conquistar un castillo.

Llegada la noche, y después de mirarnos las caras maltrechas por los indicios de cansancio causado gracias al incesante caminar de todo el día matando monstruos bajo el sol inclemente, decidimos pasar la noche. Buscando un sitio para el dicho descanso, llegamos a un paraje con suficiente campo libre para establecer nuestro campamento provisional: Alumbrado parcialmente por la luz de la luna, se veía despejado, sin ningún monstruo que pudiera atacarnos desprevenidos. Ese lugar parecía realmente un mirador al cual llevar a sus enamoradas, para disfrutar de una dulce compañía. En otras palabras, era el lugar perfecto. Así fue como levantamos las carpas y encendimos una pequeña fogata para mantenernos calidos mientras compartíamos unos vasos de Alcohol, especialmente importado desde las lejanas tierras de Cómodo, conocidas por sus inmensas playas, que regularmente eran frecuentadas por los famosos Bardos y Dancers, para hacer sus conciertos y presentaciones. Luego de muchas risas e historias entre nosotros, decidimos dormir para despertarnos temprano en la mañana y proseguir el camino que nos traería un paso mas cerca de ser una Guild Oficial.

Bien adentrada la noche, cuando los tres ya estábamos profundamente dormidos y con varios vasos de Alcohol en el sistema, un ruido incesante de arbustos moviéndose nos despertó a mí y a Tgth. Apenas pudiendo enfocar cosas mas allá de mi propia nariz, me levante súbitamente a revisar que es lo que pasaba en el exterior. Lo único que logre ver fueron sombras difusas, acompañadas por unos gruñidos fácilmente audibles, los cuales se comenzaron a hacer más y más insoportables. Usé un tronco para levantarme y poder observar más detalladamente lo que ocurría en mí alrededor. En ese momento, sentí como 3 afiladas garras infringían una profunda herida en mis brazos, los cuales soltaron inmediatamente el tronco que me mantenía de pie. Inmediatamente, e incentivado por mis gritos de dolor, Tgth despertó con un buen golpe de su bastón a Kim, quien no se había percatado de la situación que ocurría en el exterior. Torpemente, y aun bajo los efectos del Alcohol, Kim tomo su espada y salio a enfrentarse a los enemigos cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche, y la neblina de nuestras miradas. Estuvimos toda la noche peleando contra un enemigo que no podíamos ver, solo oír. La batalla parecia imposible de ganar, puesto que cada vez que tratábamos de golpear a uno, solamente bastaba una acción evasiva simple para que nuestras habilidades hubieran sido gastadas en vano. Entre embate y embate de su espada, Kim recibía arañazos en todo su cuerpo, producidos por las garras de los enemigos. Tgth trataba de usar sus habilidades para crear un rayo de luz que descubriera a nuestros atacantes, pero no podía obtener la concentración necesaria para conjurar los hechizos, ya que si se mantenía quieto por mas de 5 segundos, era susceptible a un ataque que fácilmente podía dejarle malherido o, en el peor de los casos, muerto. Aun así, luego de que se nos pasaran un poco los efectos del alcohol, Yo, con ayuda de Kim y Tgth, me puse en medio del campo de batalla, y conjuré un hechizo que fácilmente nos ayudaría a ver los enemigos. Pero, al momento que las palabras "Sight" salían de mi boca, estos enemigos corrieron a esconderse y perderse entre los arbustos y bosques que nos rodeaban. Pensé en seguirlos, pero decidimos mejor no seguirles el paso, y solo hacer guardias en el campamento, esperando que se hiciera de día y pudiéramos seguir adelante con nuestro camino. Horas después sentí como la suave brisa mañanera pasaba por mi cara, despertándome con su suave masaje que entro por el interior de mis ropas. Desperté a Kim y Tgth, y después de una deliciosa paila de huevos de peco-peco con tocino, nos equipamos de nuevo y proseguimos nuestro camino.

El viaje no tuvo mayores contratiempos, pero aun así estuvimos pendientes observando si es que los atacantes de la noche anterior se atrevían a aparecer y atacarnos. Después de solo unas horas, llegamos a nuestro destino final, la ciudad de Alberta, ciudad natal de los mercantes y blacksmiths del mundo. Buscamos y buscamos a aquel mercante, pero nadie parecía haberlo visto recientemente. Luego de estar más de dos días buscando aquel negociante, nos rendimos y dejamos de lado la idea de encontrarlo y poder comprarle el Emperium. Así fue como nos dimos cuenta que el viaje había sido en vano. Tanto sufrimiento para llegar a Prontera con las manos vacías. "Por lo menos, esta será una buena historia para contarle a Yosuke cuando volvamos" dije, con una voz que reflejaba lo desafortunado de la situación que nos había ocurrido.

Tomando ahora un bote para ir de vuelta, aprovechamos de ver el océano. Es increíble pensar que todo este tiempo que llevábamos viajando, nunca nos diéramos el tiempo de viajar por barco para observar toda esa majestuosa agua que nos rodeaba. Parecía realmente como una pintura. El atardecer de esas noches de viaje fueron los más bellos que he visto, incluso hasta ahora. Como el viento masajeaba la superficie del agua, haciendo pequeñas olas, que chocaban contra el casco de nuestro transporte. Como saltaban los grupos de delfines que habitan esas aguas. Como se podían apreciar fácilmente los peces que estaban nadando alrededor del barco. Que hermosos momentos, me sirvieron para descansar la mente y estudiar mis libros de hechizos, que hace tiempo no veía ni estudiaba.

Finalmente regresamos a la ciudad de Prontera. Después de vender todo lo que recolectamos en nuestro viaje, partimos en dirección al castillo, para encontrarnos con una sorpresa de grandes proporciones... El hospital parecía haber sido atacado por una horda de enemigos. Se veían como enfermeras corrían a socorrer a los caballeros y arqueros heridos en el ataque. El piso estaba bañado en sangre de diferentes tonalidades de rojo. Inmediatamente, corrimos a ver a Yosuke: En su estado, las hordas enemigas podían asesinarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que el pudiera defenderse. Llegamos a la pieza, la cual estaba totalmente destruida, como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo ahí. La cama de Yosuke estaba totalmente destruida. Inmediatamente pensamos que Yosuke pasó a mejor vida. Buscamos su cadáver por todo el hospital, pero no lo encontramos. Algo dentro de mi decía que Yosuke no estaba muerto..."


	5. Entrenamiento en las Profundidades

**Capitulo 4:**

_"Era temprano en la mañana. Se escuchaban los pájaros haciendo sus sonidos habituales. El roció caído en la noche se comenzaba a derretir. Ahí estaba yo, acostado en la cama semidormido, cuando escuche un estruendo en el cuarto exterior, que me despertó sobresaltado. "¡¡QUE ESTA HACIENDO ACA, NO PUEDE ESTAR...!" escuche gritar a una enfermera, la cual parecía histérica con lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, acompañado luego de un grito agónico agudo. Después de escuchar varias veces a los guardias pronunciando palabras de temor, pensé en levantarme para ver que es lo que sucedía. Me encontraba demasiado débil para poder pararme en mis 2 piernas aun, pero hice un esfuerzo descomunal para poder mantenerme en pie. Al lograr mi cometido, me acerque lentamente hacia la puerta. Lo único que vi fueron los cuerpos de los guardias cayendo 1 a 1, sucumbiendo frente a un enemigo escondido en las oscuridades. Al ver sus brazos agitándose a una velocidad descomunal que nunca había visto antes sentí un poco de miedo, pero me repuse casi inmediatamente. En lugar de manos, tenia 2 armas que parecían cortar el aire con su agitar incesante. Luego, una dulce voz femenina dijo "Vayan a buscarlo y atrápenlo; LO QUIERO CON VIDA", apuntando hacia donde me encontraba yo. Inmediatamente dije "Diablos, vienen a buscarme", y corrí con todas mis fuerzas al cuarto contiguo, evitando ser visto. Desde una abertura, observe como estos lacayos entraban a mi pieza y destruían todo a su paso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidí escaparme de ahí y no mirar atrás. No podía dejar que esas personas me atraparan, aun cuando no estaba seguro de sus motivos para hacerlo. Cuidadosamente construí una cuerda con sabanas del hospital y me escape cojeando hacia el bosque norte de Prontera. Lo último que escuché al alejarme del lugar fue un grito agudo que decía "TE ATRAPARE YOSUKE!". Me dedique a escapar de la amenaza que me perseguía. No estaba preparado aun para enfrentarme a ningún enemigo, mis fuerzas eran demasiado escasas. Apenas puedo mantener el paso y voy a andar peleando contra alguien que tiene la habilidad de subyugar a los guardias del palacio con tal facilidad. Lo único que me queda ahora es seguir corriendo y escapar de quien sea ese enemigo que me tiene fichado. Mientras corría por los campos de prontera comencé a hacer memoria hacia atrás, para ver quien seria aquella que me persigue con tanta dedicación, que hasta fue capaz de quebrantar las defensas del castillo con tal de acercarse a mí. No me entraba en la cabeza que alguien me quisiera tanto como para hacer lo que hizo solo por capturarme, así que evite seguir pensando en eso, y solo seguí corriendo, sin pensar en lo que el viaje me depararía. Quien sabe que me hará el de allá arriba ahora... Solo el tiempo lo dirá"_

"Me desperté sobresaltado por aquel sueño. Realmente se sintió verdadero, como si hubiera sido yo el que vivía la situación que Yosuke cruzaba en el momento del ataque. Se lo conté a Tgth, pero me dijo que estaba alucinando, que Yosuke ya había pasado a mejor vida, y que dejara de pensar tanto en el, como si estuviera enamorado o alguna idea relativa a eso. Inmediatamente le conjure un bolt de fuego dirigido hacia su equipo, el cual fue contrarrestado con su bolt de hielo. Lo único que logramos fue que se formara agua en el aire la que cayó directamente en la cara de Kim, que aun estaba durmiendo placidamente. "PUTA LOS MAGOS QUE ME DESPIERTAN, DEJEN DE MOLESTAR Y MADUREN" gritó Kim con la cara roja de rabia. Luego de una sarta de garabatos entre los tres, terminamos riéndonos y pensando en que aventuras podrían tener. La búsqueda del emperium había sido en vano, y no querían ir a buscar de nuevo a nadie más en el mundo. "Quienes quieran hablar con NMIN debían ELLOS buscarnos a nosotros" decíamos a todas las personas.

Caminando por las calles de Payon, escuchamos a varias personas comentando en el súbito aumento de monstruos en el interior de las cuevas, una vez utilizadas para sacar los diamantes que hacían famosa a aquella ciudad. Pero desde los últimos años, esta cueva comenzó a ser inhabitada por monstruos que eran descritos como "pilas de huesos y carne descompuesta". Aquellos eventos perjudicaban en gran medida el crecimiento de Payon como ciudad, así que el gobierno local ponía énfasis de que cualquier persona que visitara la urbe, debía entrar por lo menos una vez a las cuevas, para así ir solventando mas o menos de una forma eficaz el problema en cuestión. Además, los monstruos que están en el interior son hábiles y resistentes, y ofrecían una forma de entrenamiento muy respetable entre los combatientes. Escuchadas las ultimas palabras, decidimos entrar a probar que tan ciertas eran las historias de los habitantes. Preparamos todo lo necesario en las afueras de la caverna, y después de algunas bendiciones hechas por los hombres santos que se encontraban en el lugar, entramos a investigar la cueva. La ultima precaución que nos dieron era la de no seguir mas allá de un portal de madera que tenia inscrito en uno de sus lados "Campamento"

En el primer piso de esta cueva existían varios tipos de monstruos que resultaron ser débiles contra nuestros poderes, así que decidimos internarnos más en la cueva. Mas adelante encontramos un grupo de monstruos que parecían topos, con su pelaje oscuro cubriéndolos completamente. Aun con su tamaño reducido, resultaron ser resistentes a los embates de la espada de Kim, pero no a mis ataques de fuego. Siendo fácilmente despachados por los ataques de los 3, seguimos adelante en busca de mayores aventuras. Luego de cruzarnos con monstruos de variadas formas y resistencias, llegamos al portal de madera que nos habían advertido no cruzar. Cuando nos disponíamos a ir de vuelta, escuchamos sonidos que retumbaban en las paredes. Aquellos sonidos eran de voces melodiosas que se escuchaban más allá de aquellas puertas. Parecían emular una melodía que podía enamorar con el solo sentir de una de sus múltiples notas. Siguiendo tales sonidos y aletargados por su armonía, decidimos avanzar mas allá de aquellos portales, ignorando todas las advertencias anteriores... La canción era demasiado bella como para privarnos del placer de escucharla mas de cerca...

En verdad aquella voz era angelical. Incluso nos distrajo lo suficiente para que un conglomerado de esqueletos armados con dagas y arcos nos atacara sin que nos diéramos cuenta de que estaban ahí. No importando la sorpresa, los 3 reaccionamos violentamente contra aquella masa de enemigos que nos retrasaban la llegada a nuestra meta: Ver quien emitía aquellas notas hermosas. Un par de espadazos de Kim, complementados con nuestros ataques mágicos, hicieron corta vida de aquel batallón de no-muertos que interrumpía nuestro pasar. Mientras mas adentro íbamos, mas enemigos trataban de interrumpir nuestro paso, y más de ellos sucumbían frente a nuestras habilidades. No importaba el cansancio que aquellas mini batallas nos daba, ni el daño que nos infringían; solo seguíamos adelante. De repente, vemos que nuestro destino ha sido encontrado: Delante de nosotros, una bella mujer se encontraba sentada en unas escaleras, aparentemente tarareando la canción que escuchamos. Kim, como buen caballero que es, se acerco a esta damisela, y procedió a presentarse: "Hola... ¿Esta lindo el ambiente ah?" dijo él, ante la atónita mirada de Tgth, que me dijo "Mira el jote, esta rodeado de pura maldad, y es capaz de acercarse y decir ESA FRASE". Yo solo me reí de aquellas palabras. Kim, aun cuando escucho todo lo que decíamos, no desistió de su idea, y prosiguió: "¿Que es lo que hace una mujer tan linda como tu en un lugar tan tétrico como este?", y saco de su bolso una rosa congelada que mantenía guardado en lo mas profundo de sus bolsillos, esperando ser entregada. La mujer miró a Kim por unos instantes, y siguió tarareando la canción. Aun sin rendirse, Kim intentó seducirla con un baile que había aprendido noches atrás en Prontera. Durante 2 minutos, estuvo bailando alrededor de esta damisela, esperando que ella se asombrara de la elocuencia y habilidad que tenia para danzar. Pero nada, ni siquiera un atisbo de preocupación mostraba aquel ser femenino. Ya frustrado, Kim decidió tomar un apronte mas agresivo, y de un solo movimiento, levantó a la muchacha, y comenzó a bailar con ella. En ese momento, nosotros vimos como aquella muchacha se transformaba en un monstruo. Comenzó a levitar por si sola, y emitió un sonido que nos ensordeció. Ahí, de la nada, aparecieron 6 de las mismas muchachas, acompañadas de varios esqueletos y seres del inframundo. Las muchachas, comandadas por la que estaba sentada, sacaron de su espalda una cuchilla, que trataron de incrustar en el abdomen de Kim, que estaba mas cercano a ellas. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, logro recibir aquellos ataques con su escudo fiel, y corrió hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Ahí nos plantamos los 3, mirando fijamente a nuestro enemigo, esperando sus movimientos. Prácticamente rodeados de enemigos que estaban listos para atacarnos, solamente existían 2 opciones posibles: Correr o Aperrar. Estábamos en una situación de vida o muerte para nosotros, y yo teniendo estos pensamientos sobre Yosuke que me desconcentraban y evitaban poder pelear con mi 100. Aun así, no deje que esto jugara con mi mente, y decidí aperrar y hacer el primer movimiento. De mis estudios como mago, aprendí que los esqueletos y zombis eran débiles contra el fuego, así que junto a Tgth, invocamos una lluvia de fuego sobre la masa de no-muertos que teníamos al frente. Increíblemente, mucho de los enemigos parecieron sucumbir bajo el fuego, pero aun había un centenar de ellos, demasiados para poder controlarlos solamente los 2. En ese instante, Kim pareció despertar de su estado de embelesamiento y, con su fiel espada desenvainada y refulgente como el sol, corrió hacia la multitud enrarecida de zombis y pronuncio las palabras "¡¡¡MAGNUM...BREAK!". Acto seguido, su espada se incrusto en el piso, y un aura de fuego pareció invadir un área considerablemente grande a su alrededor, haciéndole daño a los enemigos que se encontraban cerca, y alejando a los que se disponían a atacarlo. Después de aquella demostración de poder y habilidad, la cara de Kim fue invadida por gotas de sudor. Aquella habilidad requería de demasiada concentración para que cualquier swordie pudiera resistir usarla más allá de 1 vez.

Aun cuando el sacrificio fue extremo, y los enemigos disminuyeron en gran cantidad, aun quedaban demasiados para poder controlarlos con las habilidades básicas. Así fue como Tgth me dijo "Oye Enchanter, ¿Has practicado las habilidades de Rayo que te dije que aprendieras?", a lo cual le respondí "Si, pero no he tenido tiempo de perfeccionarla...". "¡¡¡NO IMPORTA, AHORA CONCENTRATE Y DEJA CAER LOS MALDITOS RAYOS!" dijo Tgth, y posteriormente comenzó a profesar las palabras mágicas. Sin perder más tiempo, me uní a su concentración, y ambos comenzamos a decir las mismas palabras. Sin hacerse esperar, Kim nos dio protección para evitar q nos desconcentraran, rompiendo así nuestra invocación, y por ende, alguna posibilidad de terminar esta batalla en el tiempo próximo. El techo de la caverna comenzó a ser invadido por una neblina densa, casi como una nube en la subterra de Payon. Luego, unos estruendos se hicieron escuchar a todo el largo y ancho del lugar. Después de decir las últimas palabras, la nube comenzó a emanar electricidad, la cual golpeo el suelo como un látigo de Dancer golpea a los enemigos que se les ponen enfrente. Inmediatamente, 3 de las 6 muchachas recibieron el daño directamente y cayeron rendidas al suelo. El resto de los enemigos comenzó a dispersarse, pero la muchacha detuvo la huida de la mitad de los esqueletos, y comenzó a hablar: "Estos humanos son como todos los otros. Creen que porque somos unas vírgenes cantoras, pueden venir a profanar nuestra tierra sagrada. No dejemos escapar con vida a estos viles seres... deben morir e unirse a nuestra legión del inframundo... AL ATAQUE". Inmediatamente, atravesó un cuchillo por sus entrañas, suicidándose. Esperando que aquella acción terminara la batalla, dimos un respiro de relajo que no duro mucho. De las ropas de la recién fallecida muchacha, más de estas criaturas aparecieron y atacaron sin piedad a Kim, que estaba más cerca del punto de acción. Ya mas que agotado por la batalla, pero con el orgullo característico de el, resistió sus ataques valientemente. Al ver como poco a poco Kim comenzaba a caer al suelo rendido, corrí a mi bolso y saque una poción blanca, que hice llegar a sus manos con un lanzamiento. Por suerte, el logro agarrarla y engullírsela en un solo movimiento. Ya curado de sus heridas, Kim siguió dando batalla, ayudado por lluvias de trueno y fuego, provistas por nosotros. Después de mucha pelea, cuando por fin los enemigos dejaron de aparecer, logramos recuperar nuestro aliento. Aproveche de estudiar más prolijamente el arte de la manipulación de los elementos ígneos, para así no encontrarme con la sorpresa de que mis ataques son demasiado débiles y poco efectivos. Tgth se dedico a descansar, puesto que el uso de tantas habilidades lo había dejado sin fuerza para poder siquiera abrir un libro y seguir leyendo. En vez de eso, se dedico a molestar a Kim, diciéndole que gracias a que es tan jote, tuvimos que enfrentarnos contra estos enemigos. En otras palabras, le sacó en cara que si no hubiera sido porque se calentó con la muchacha, todo esto no habría ocurrido. Kim solo se remitió a recibir las reprimendas por parte de Tgth. Estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera decirle algo en respuesta, puesto que sabía que si respondía algo, lo único que traería seria una discusión mas larga y sin llegar a ninguna parte. Así que lo único que dijo fue "Bueno, será pues, las cague".

Después de un rato, ya habiendo terminado mi estudio, les propuse seguir avanzando a mis compañeros de viaje, a lo que recibí un cachuchazo por parte de Kim y un "TAY MA...". Me dijo "Sabes, prefiero seguir dando vueltas por este lugar, en vez de seguir avanzando mas a lo profundo. Además, escucho unas campanas, y realmente no quiero repetir la experiencia que recién vivimos". Encontrándole razón, seguimos dando vueltas por el lugar, para ver si había algo más interesante que buscar. Al no encontrar nada más que vírgenes enojadas con nosotros y esqueletos sedientos de sangre, decidí emprender mi viaje de vuelta a la ciudad. Además de haberme aburrido de la violencia del lugar, mi bolso estaba lleno de cosas para vender, y ya se estaba haciendo demasiado pesado para poder llevarlo a cuestas. Ya juntando todo lo que había que vender, y depositándolo en el bolso de Kim, pescamos 3 alas de mariposa, y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la superficie.

Ya habiendo vendido todo lo que agarramos en aquella aventura, y repartido el dinero entre 3, aprovechamos de ir a un bar local a gastar nuestro dinero de mala manera. Ya sentados, decidí contarle a Kim sobre los sueños que había tenido anteriormente, para ver que es lo que opinaba. Su cara se puso blanca y comenzó a tartamudear palabras dificiles de entender para cualquier ser. El, siendo el que mas tiempo había pasado con Yosuke, conocía con mayor profundidad sobre sus experiencias pasadas, y por ende, sabia realmente que era todo lo que pasaba. "No, no cacho de que estas hablando" me dijo, tratando de convencerme de que no era nada importante, pero su reacción anterior y las evasivas que me pegó después hicieron crecer mi curiosidad sobre lo que había vivido y, más que nada, alimentó mis ansias de buscar la razón que había detrás de esta situación: ¿Porque tenía estos sueños? ¿Que era lo que pasaba con Yosuke?"


	6. La perdida de un Amigo

**Capitulo 5:**

"_Esto es demasiado… no aguanto más… ya… no… me que…dan fuer…zas… por dios… ¿es es…to el final… de… mis días?..."_

"A pesar de las evasivas que Kim me ofrecía a mis preguntas, seguí insistiendo para ver que era lo que pasaba con Yosuke en ese momento. "PERO DIME WEON DIME, QUE PASA CON YOSUKE!" le grité a la cara, a lo que solo recibí un tirón de orejas por parte de Tgth, que me dijo "Déjalo ser, si no te quiere contar, cosa de él". Seguí su consejo, pero quede inquieto por lo que pasaba. Refugiado en mi vaso de cerveza, comencé a beberlo despacio, mientras pensaba en que hacer ahora. Recordando mi último sueño, promoví una ida hacia los campos del Norte de Prontera, para así ver si encontrábamos a Yosuke en alguna parte. Además, había escuchado que por esos lares habían monstruos mas difíciles y que daban mayor pelea, y por ende, mayor experiencia de batalla. Refugiado en aquellas palabras, logre convencer a Tgth a que me acompañara. Estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, no tanto por buscar a Yosuke, sino más por la ganancia que tendría en términos de experiencia. Lamentablemente Kim no quiso acompañarnos, puesto que estaba ya cansado de caminar con nosotros, que éramos fuente de problemas, que era mejor separarnos por ahora, y muchas otras razones que, por mí parte, encontré como lloriqueos de guagua chica. Sin mas preámbulos, y despidiéndonos de Kim, partimos una vez más en busca de aventuras a los lugares místicos del mundo de Rune Midgar. Nuestro nuevo destino… Norte de Prontera.

El valle del Monte Mjolnir, el cual, según las lenguas que me contaron de aquel lugar, contiene miles de criaturas diversas, en su mayoría insectos y derivados de la familia, era el destino de este nuevo viaje. Para llegar a aquel lugar, debíamos cruzar los castillos que estaban destinados para las Guild Wars. No podía creer que gigantes eran aquellos castillos. En las entradas de cada uno veíamos el mismo logo. "Esta guild debe ser poderosa… pero nosotros todavía estamos preparándonos… así que no hay que preocuparse: Ya habrá un día en el cual tendremos estos castillos para nosotros, ya vendrá el día en que NMIN será reconocido en todo el largo y ancho del mundo de Rune Midgard" grite a los cielos. Obviamente Tgth, siendo la voz de la racionalidad, me dijo "No sueñes tanto, que nos queda mucho camino por delante. Por ahora, dediquémonos a entrenar mas, para pronto ser Wizards. Lo que mas quiero en esta vida es lograr ser un Wizard que sea reconocido en Rune, y se que ese es tu sueño también, mi amigo Enchanter. Así que, sigamos en nuestro camino", En el momento que iba a seguir caminando, vi como se sentó en el suelo y observó el estandarte. "Pero igual tengo las mismas ambiciones que tú. Sé que un día NMIN será una guild decente, y que tendrá una bandera acá en Prontera.".

Dejando atrás la ciudad de Prontera, y sus grandes castillos, nos encontramos con un campo gigantesco, poblado de árboles, y con varias criaturas rebotando libremente. "Este no puede ser el lugar del cual me hablaron" les dije a mis compañeros que estaban a punto de agarrarme por mi cuello y quebrarlo en 1000 pedazos. Por suerte para mí, en ese momento, una cara familiar se nos acercó y nos saludo. Era Angie, el acolito que nos había comentado de las GW y de los requerimientos para participar en ella. Aproveche de preguntarle si el conocía de un lugar que estaba poblado de enemigos mas fuertes, y la respuesta que recibí de su parte me reconfortó: "Si, esta mas adelante, si quieren los puedo guiar hacia allá" dijo el amable acolito, que de inmediato profeso las palabras "Agi Up!". Inmediatamente, mi equipo pareció más liviano, mis pies se sintieron más rápidos, y mi velocidad aumento drásticamente. Después de que todos estábamos bajo el efecto de esta bendición, seguimos nuestro camino en dirección al monte mismo.

Angie nos contaba de los monstruos que podíamos encontrar allá: Arañas de tamaño considerablemente grande, cuyas telarañas son tan poderosas que pueden inmovilizar a su presa. Los típicos Porings, que rondan todos los campos que bordean las ciudades. Enormes ciempiés llamados Argiopes, que daban el nombre al lugar: Argiopelandia. Y el enemigo más conmemorativo del lugar: un Poring alado, cuya apariencia esconde muchos secretos, y muchas sorpresas deparan a quien se atreva a enfrentarlo. Sus palabras no lograban mellar mis intenciones de llegar a aquel lugar y buscar a Yosuke. Estaba convencido que ahí debía estar, puesto que, si es que mis sueños estaban en lo correcto, no podría haber llegado mas allá de los montes, sobretodo si es que en ese lugar existían monstruos tan poderosos como los que describió Angie.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Argiopelandia, nos encontramos de frente con una de aquellas cuncunas. Pensé rápidamente en lanzarle uno de mis poderes de fuego, pero el grito de Angie me desconcentró. "¡¡¡CORRE, NO PUEDES ENFRENTARLO DE FRENTE!" dijo el temeroso acolito, y emprendió la huida junto con Tgth. Yo, después de todas las experiencias que he vivido con mi soberbia, y ya habiendo aprendido la lección, los seguí a paso apresurado, gracias a la bendición que estaba todavía vigente en mí. Ya lejos del peligro, y en un lugar que parecía pacifico, Angie siguió hablando: "No los enfrenten cara a cara, ustedes son muy débiles como para hacer un duelo 1v1. Dedíquense por ahora a enfrentarlos desde altura. Son criaturas muy apegadas a la tierra, y con suerte pueden divisar algo que esté a más de 2 metros de altura del sitio donde se encuentran. Miren, les doy un ejemplo". Nos llevo al borde de un acantilado, el cual parecía peligroso. "No se preocupen, solo manténganse a cierta distancia del borde, y estarán a salvo. Esperen aquí, que yo ya vengo" dijo nuestro acompañante. Después de dicho eso, procedió a decir las palabras "Teleport", y desaparecer de nuestra vista por arte de magia. Así que nos sentamos a conversar mientras esperábamos que Angie "apareciera" y nos dijera que hacer. Seguimos conversando de nuestras aspiraciones como magos, que es lo que queríamos hacer a futuro, que seria de NMIN, que estaría haciendo el cobarde de Kim en estos momentos, etc. Estuvimos casi media hora hablando de variados temas, cuando de repente escuchamos un grito desde el fondo del acantilado. "Oigan, acá les traigo monstruos, mátenlos desde arriba" dijo la voz, débil y difusa por la diferencia de altura que había entre nosotros. Después vimos como se desaparecía mágicamente, y como los monstruos quedaban desorientados y no podían vernos. Aprovechando la situación y el consejo, los atacamos desde donde estábamos. Los confundidos Argiopes no podían hacer más que recibir nuestras habilidades mágicas en todo su esplendor, y morir bajo el doloroso y agudo sentir de las agujas ígneas y eléctricas que hacíamos caer encima de sus caparazones. Felices con aquel descubrimiento y agradecidos con Angie, le pedimos que nos acompañara en nuestros viajes, pero lamentablemente nos dijo que era imposible hacerlo, puesto que tenia otras cosas que hacer en otros lados. No importando la negativa de Angie, hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado, y ahí nos quedamos disfrutando de lo lindo las nuevas formas que encontrábamos para matar y ganar experiencia. Pero yo aun seguía buscando de reojo a Yosuke, porque sabia que el debía estar aquí, en algún lugar, en algún matorral de por ahí… pero no podía desconcentrarme, uno nunca sabe que es lo que le depara el destino, ni que es lo que puede venir al voltear la esquina.

Estuvimos varios días en Argiopelandia, matando Argiopes por docenas. Poco a poco iba amaestrando mis habilidades con el fuego, hasta el límite de ser capaz de hacer crecer fuego desde las entrañas de la tierra, y formar una barrera "impenetrable" para la mayoría de los enemigos. Gracias a esta habilidad, era capaz de aguantar a los Argiopes y arañas, mientras emprendía mi huida. Bien útil me había salido el nuevo encantamiento aprendido, y como todo niño con su juguete nuevo, aprovechaba de usarlo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, e incluso cuando no. Varias veces veía un inocente Poring saltando por la pradera, y de pura "maldad", hacia salir llamas del suelo bajo de el, quemándolo y aniquilándolo al instante. Tal desplante de maldad no era habitual en mi, pero a veces estaba tan tenso y aburrido de estar matando Argiopes, que un Poring reventado es un relajo a la vista y los sentidos. Pero, ¿quien iba a saber que tal forma de relajo podría traerme tales consecuencias?

Mire hacia atrás, y vi como un grupo de Porings de varios tamaños y colores, e incluso algunos con gorros navideños, saltaban en mi dirección, con caras de enojos en sus caras de múltiples colores, obviamente enojados por la matanza indiscriminada que hacia en contra de ellos. Ya sabiendo que estos pobres monstruos no eran rivales para mí, solo hice salir llamas del suelo frente a mí, y vi como golpeaban y caían uno a uno como moscas frente a un repelente. Me reí de sus esfuerzos por atacarme, cuando de repente, sentí como una fuerza espectral golpeaba mi alma. Lo único que escuche después fue un grito de Tgth que decía "CORRE WEON, ES UN PORING CON ALAS… ES… ES ANGELING!". Sin detenerme a pensar, solo corrí como endemoniado en dirección a Tgth, escapándonos ambos de Angeling. Corrimos y corrimos, hasta que logramos perderlo entre los árboles. Aliviado, pero cansado, me senté inmediatamente para recuperar mi aliento, mientras recibía otra reprimenda mas por parte de Tgth. "Como puedes ser tan calamitoso, bazofia humana. Siempre me metes en problemas, y siempre tengo que estar salvándote el trasero inmundo animal. Deberías aprender a ser mas cuidadoso y…". En medio de su discurso, vi como un conjunto más o menos grande de Argiopes, Porings y Arañas se acercaban hacia donde estábamos. "Tgth, ¿estas cansado de salvarme el trasero? Porque parece que esta vez me toca a mi hacerlo" le dije al desprevenido mago, e inmediatamente grite "FIRE WALL" e hice salir llamas de la tierra, de tal forma que hicieran una triangulación perfecta para que no pudieran acercarse a nuestro lugar. Temerosos frente a la abismante cantidad de enemigos frente a nosotros, me puse a observar por una salida viable. Por suerte logre percatarme de una abertura que había entre todos los monstruos, la suficientemente amplia para poder escapar sin recibir tanto daño. Así que, sin dejar pasar un segundo mas, y viendo que las paredes de fuego estaban desapareciendo, pasé a través de los monstruos, y seguí corriendo para alejarme de ahí, sin preocuparme por Tgth, ya que asumí inmediatamente que me seguiría. Después de todo, ya llevábamos harto tiempo en las mismas aventuras, y nuestros instintos eran casi siempre los mismos. En el momento que pensé que estaba a salvo, sentí un dolor agudo en mi pantorrilla, y vi como difusamente se iba todo a negro. Lo ultimo que escuche fue un "Thunderstorm", y después un silencio abrumador…"


	7. Viaje al Desierto y Experiencias Pasadas

**Capitulo 6:**

_"Que es esto... alguien esta cerca mió... lo presiento... como si el de arriba quisiera que me encontraran aquí, ahora, en este momento... ¿Porque me odiaran tanto como para tratarme así? ¿Que hice de malo? Pero no importa, NO IMPORTA ME OISTE! Tirame toda la mierda que quieras tirarme, échame acido en las piernas, quémame con una lupa todo el día, que cada vez que me haces caer, me recobrare con el doble de fuerza!. No me llevaras sin que te de un poco de pelea... PALABRA MIA! ¿ESCUCHASTE! NO ME LLEVARAS SIN QUE TE RAJE LA CARA!"_

"Me quede solo en el bar de Prontera, sentado con mi vaso de alcohol en una mano, y un cigarro en la otra, pensando "Se fueron los maguitos a levelear, y me dejaron mas solo que la chucha. Que son maracos los mamaguitos, aunque igual me da paja hacer de tanque... pero igual era un trabajo regalado. ¿Que puedo hacer ahora que me quede solo?". Realmente había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo desde que salí solo a levelear. Ya estaba acostumbrándome a "mantener distraídos" a los enemigos mientras los maguitos hacían sus conjuros sobre ellos. "Igual será un buen cambio, quien sabe que cosas nuevas me encuentre por mi solo, y además, si ellos se fueron a subir nivel, ¿Porque he de quedarme solo aca como weon?". Deje de pensar tanto, e hice algo al respecto: "allá voy Morroc" me dije a mi mismo, ya que, según había oído, unas "tulas de arena" llamadas Hodes daban buena experiencia para un swordman de mi nivel. Aprovechando mi actual estado económico, me fui para allá por Kafra. "Total, tengo plata " dije, antes de subirme al carruaje que me llevaría a la ciudad desértica del sur de prontera: Morroc.

Al bajarme del carruaje de la compañía, me impactó de lleno el calor casi insoportable que es característico de esta región. "Bueno, estoy en el desierto, ¿Que chucha mas quiero?" me dije a mi mismo, mientras engullía vasos y vasos de agua para capear la sed que me dio. Era demasiado seco el ambiente. El solo caminar unos pasos cansaba hasta al mas vigoroso de los personajes. Pero, como siempre, no me importaba nada. "A ownear putas tulas" grite, a lo que recibí unas miradas que parecían transmitir un mensaje parecido a "y este weon que le dio". Pero no me importo, nunca me ha importado lo que piensen de mí, puesto que yo vivo para mí, y el resto a la chucha si no acepta eso. Deje atrás la ciudad de Morroc y partí mas al sur, hacia el lugar donde estaban los Hodes.

El camino se me hizo eterno. Tenia que parar cada 30 minutos a tomar unas botellas de agua para no deshidratarme. De repente me encontraba con alguna mosca que otra, y probaba mi puntería. "¡¡¡Puta que estoy pajero!" gritaba cada vez que la mosca esquivaba mi ataque. La falta de ejercicio con mi espada realmente había cobrado su tarifa en mí, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que mis habilidades anteriores volvieran a mí. Igual de repente extrañaba como las agujas de fuego de Enchanter, o el Thunderstorm de Tgth podían hacer mas rápido el trabajo, pero rápidamente me despertaba de mi trance y me decía "Ya po, ¿Te volviste dependiente de un par de magos?", y seguía dándole duro a todos los enemigos que osaban interponerse entre yo y Hodelandia

Pese a todos los retrasos, llegue por fin a mi meta: Hodelandia. "Ya verán Hodes del ass, ¡¡¡LES VOY A PATEAR EL CULO!". Busque por todo el mapa a ver si alguna de esas tulas se atrevía siquiera a mostrar su coyomezca estructura ósea, para así destruirlas con mi espada. Recorrí altos y bajos del mapa, pero al parecer las tulas no se atrevían a mostrarse. Me extraño esto, así que le pregunte a un archer que iba pasando por ahí, sobre los Hodes. "Mira, sabes, debes buscar bien, ya que estos monstruos son subterráneos: se esconden en la tierra. Fíjate mas de cerca y veras que las tulas están ahí". "Ya po" pensé: "A mirar como weon la tierra para ver si sale algún Hode". Caminé con la cabeza baja, mirando cada centímetro de arena frente a mi durante harto tiempo, y ningún hode salió siquiera a mirar. Me dio tanta rabia que mande todo a la cresta y media. "Puta la wea, gaste plata para venir a este pueblucho de mala muerte, me cague de calor, estuve como weon mirando el piso a ver si aparecía una puta tula de arena... ¿y todo por las puras? wea indigna, me voy para Prontera mejor será". Así que agarre mi equipo, mi arma y el escudo, y me mande a cambiar del lugar. Pero, justo cuando iba saliendo, veo a un Merchant siendo atacado por muchos monstruos. Ya con ganas de sacarle la chucha a cualquier cosa que se me cruzara enfrente después del fiasco de los Hodes, corrí en su auxilio. Pero el Merchant me gritó "No, déjamelos" y después, con un movimiento de caderas, impulsó su carro hacia delante, y lo uso como arma. Ahí, como si hubiera caído una bomba, quedaron los monstruos, muertos en el piso. El Merchant procedió a pescar todos los itemes que botaron los monstruos, me imagino que para después venderlos, quien sabe. Me dio las gracias eso sí por correr a auxiliarlo. "Eres uno de los pocos que cuando ve a alguien en problemas, corre a ayudarlo. La mayoría se habría hecho la tonta y seguido adelante. Gracias por el gesto. Innecesario, pero buen gesto al fin" me dijo, mientras caminábamos ambos con dirección a Morroc. Le pregunte que hacia ahí y porque no estaba en prontera vendiendo sus itemes, y me contó que estaba esperando a un amigo que se supone iba a llegar, llamado Angie. En ese momento, me acorde de que Angie contaba de un Merchant que tenia un emperium, así que le pregunte si es que tenia un Emperium a la venta, puesto que queríamos hacer una guild con unos amigos y todo eso. "Si, aca esta el Emperium. Nadie me lo ha comprado, parece que lo tengo muy caro... por haberme "salvado", te lo dejare en 90k". Altiro solté todo el cambio que tenía guardado, y le pague inmediatamente la cantidad mencionada. Por fin tenía el emperium en las manos, y estábamos 1 paso más cerca de ser NMIN.

Volviendo a Prontera a pie, ya que la compra del empe me dejó vacío de dinero, fui inmediatamente al bar a tomar un vaso, para saciar las penas y rabias del viaje, y celebrar la compra del emperium. Esperaba encontrarme con los magos para ver como les había ido, pero no estaban por ninguna parte. Pregunte en el mesón si es que habían visto a los 2 magos que me acompañaban. Como respuesta solo recibí "Algo ha pasado...".

Mi cuerpo no respondía a ninguno de mis pensamientos. Trataba de abrir mis ojos, pero no lograba ver mas allá de mis parpados cerrados. "Me siento mareado y mi cabeza me duele enormemente... ¿Que paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado escapando de unos argiopes..." dije al aire. Una voz salia en respuesta: "Calma, estas a salvo en el hospital de Prontera. Yo te traje hasta aca..." me dijo con aires de tranquilizarme. "¿Quien eres? ¿Porque no puedo abrir mis ojos?" le dije enfáticamente. "A ver, espera un poco, deja sacarte las vendas". Luego sentí como me levantaban la cabeza, y me sacaban los vendajes de la cara. La luz que entraba por la ventana me encegueció, así que me costó un poco lograr enfocar y ver la cara de la persona que me acompañaba, pero finalmente los rasgos de su rostro se hicieron notar. De tez más o menos blanca, con unos anteojos de piloto, vistiendo ropas de color café y con zapatos que parecían tener plumas saliendo de sus bordes, identifique altiro que era un ladrón de la Cofradía de Morroc. Su contextura física era más o menos delgada, con piernas bien desarrolladas, y brazos largos. "¿Donde están mis cosas? No confió en los ladrones, y tenia muchos itemes que vender en mi bolso. Si llevo a ver que..." dije con voz de exaltado. "No te preocupes" me interrumpió. "A pesar que soy un ladrón de profesión, nunca me aprovecharía de una persona inconsciente. Tus cosas están guardadas en la custodia del hospital. Te aseguro que todo lo que tenias aun esta dentro del bolso". Me extrañaba la sinceridad y buena disposición de este personaje. Yo conocía ya a varios ladrones, y no todos eran como el... podría arriesgarme a decir que ninguno era como este servidor. Incluso me sorprendió el hecho de que él me haya salvado. Un ladrón cualquiera hubiera revisado todo, robado lo valioso, y después se hubiera ido sin mirar atrás. Con esas dudas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, me dedique a conocer más a mi "salvador". Le pregunte su nombre: "Me llamo Talo, ladrón de profesión, pero honesto de corazón" respondió "Si quieres saber porque estoy aca, te contare inmediatamente. Deja ir a buscar mis dagas al herrero y te cuento todo lo que pasó".

Estaba yo caminando por argiopelandia, matando arañas para sus itemes. Necesitaba dinero para comprarme dagas mejores, ya que todavía estaba con el cuchillo que usan los novicios para defenderse, y tenia en vista unas dagas irrompibles que servirían para hacer harto daño. De repente vi como nubes invadían un territorio que estaba en altura de donde yo estaba. Corrí hacia allá para ver que pasaba, y lo único que logre observar fue a ti caído en el suelo, un grupo enorme de monstruos acercándose a ti, y unas túnicas de mago desgarradas detrás de ellos...". Mientras me decía esto, no pude evitar pensar que Tgth había caído. El mago que compartió conmigo tantas aventuras, cayo bajo las garras de un grupo de insectos... Lagrimas cayeron al suelo, desde mi rostro malogrado. La perdida de 2 de mis amigos era demasiado para poder soportarlo, así que rompí en llanto inmediatamente. Talo intervino inmediatamente: "No te preocupes, las prendas no tenían marcas de sangre ni nada. Asumo que esas prendas no habían sido desgarradas, sino que dejadas de lado. Quien quiera que haya sido el que las usaba, debió haber escapado...". Aun cuando sus palabras sonaban sinceras, no pude evitar sentir que me decía esas cosas solo para evitar que siguiera dolido por mi amigo recién perdido. Entonces prosiguió su historia: "Como te decía, vi como se acercaban estos enemigos hacia ti, y decidí actuar para salvarte. Corrí rápidamente hacia ti, te agarre de los hombros, y use una ala de mariposa para tele transportarte a la ciudad. Llegando allá, note tu tobillo y lo tenias inflamado y veía como tus venas comenzaban a sobresaltar en tu pie. Altiro pensé que una de las bestias te había tirado un dardo venenoso, así que use mis técnicas de curación para evitar que el veneno llegara a tu corazón y murieras inevitablemente. Ya habiéndote sacado de peligro, aun estabas muy débil, así que te lleve al Hospital para que te cuidaran mejor. La venda en tus ojos era para evitar que...". En ese momento llego Kim al cuarto vociferando "Y QUE CHUCHA TE PASO MAGO RQ!". Le dije que el me había salvado de la muerte, que Tgth estaba perdido, que porque no nos acompaño, y muchas otras cosas mas. Cualquier cosa que me sacara de la mente que Tgth ya no estaba con nosotros... quizás donde estaría...

Ya habiendo salido del hospital, Kim me comentó que había comprado el Emperium, y que ya tenía todo listo. Nos unió a mi y a Talo a la guild, y partimos los 3 al cuarto del rey, para hacer los trámites necesarios para poder batallar en las Guild Wars. Después de unas pequeñas pruebas que rápidamente cumplimos, no quedaba más que recibir el visto bueno del Rey. Ojala Tgth y Yosuke hubieran estado ahí... pero no importaba eso ahora. Nuestros sueños comenzaban a tomar forma... En ese momento, salio a la luz: NMIN había nacido... Ahora, solo faltaba la llegada de la temporada de Guild Wars, para mostrarles a todos que aca íbamos..."


	8. Realizaciones y Reencuentros

**Capitulo 7:**

_"Por fin estoy acompañado... por lo menos mi miseria ha terminado por un tiempo... no tenia esperanzas de poder seguir adelante, pero con tu ayuda lo he logrado... gracias Tg..."_

""DESPIERTA ENCHA, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS". Aquella voz me despertó súbitamente. "ENCHA, PARATE QUE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!" siguió diciendo, al ver mi cuerpo sin respuesta a los estímulos vocales que pronunciaba. Después de un silencio, solo sentí como una bota se enterraba en mis costillas. "YA PO MAGO RQ, ¿TE PODRIAS DESPERTAR PARA SEGUIR NUESTRO CAMINO, NOS ESTAS ATRASANDO...". A pesar de un dolor agudo en la zona de impacto, me levante inmediatamente con la cara roja de furia y enfrenté a Kim. "Oye, ¿Queréis quedar leyenda, porque si me despiertas así una vez mas, te lo juro que no lo cuentas de nuevo..." y le congele la mano. Kim estaba a punto de enterrarme la espada en respuesta, cuando una voz se alzó para calmar los ánimos. "Cálmense, no podemos estar así ahora. Después de todo, ya no somos solo amigos, ahora somos compañeros de Guild, y tenemos que aprender a ser mas comprensivos entre nosotros, sobretodo nosotros que somos los mas antiguos". Talo tenía razón, teníamos que comportarnos como Guild que éramos. Le pedí disculpas a Kim y le dije que para la próxima vez intentara con un jarro de agua fría, que era más eficaz que un golpe en las costillas. Su respuesta fue un enrrabiante "Bueno" entre risas. Realmente la inoportuna interrupción de mi sueño por parte de Kim me había dejado medio malpuesto, pero lamentablemente ya estaba despierto y no sacaba nada con tratar de reconciliar el sueño. "¿Porque tan apurado por salir?" le dije. "Bueno, la temporada de Guild Wars se acerca, y no podemos quedarnos atrás. Tenemos mucho terreno que recorrer y mucho que entrenar. Mientras mas tiempo estemos quietos, mas perjudicados saldremos...". Realmente esto de las Guild Wars había tocado a Kim en lo más profundo. Su entusiasmo se transmitía entre el resto de los que estábamos ahí.

Han pasado varios meses desde que Tgth desapareció, y aun no teníamos noticias, ni habíamos escuchado de él. No sabíamos si estaba vivo o muerto, pero teníamos que seguir adelante. La guild ha crecido en número de integrantes, aunque igual éramos pocos. A pesar de ser minoría, la determinación que teníamos para seguir adelante nos impulsaba en cada batalla. Entre los mas nuevos, se encontraba un joven swordman llamado Jaime, que hacia notar su inexperiencia, pero tenia un deseo enorme de seguir practicando y ser el mejor, con esas ansias que eran característica principal en todos aquellos que comenzaban la senda de especialización. Era bien tímido, así que no hablaba mucho, y casi todo lo que decía pasaba desapercibido. Pero aun así se notaba en su cara que, a pesar de todo eso, nos estimaba harto. Las historias que le contábamos sobre nuestras aventuras pasadas lo hacia sentirse orgulloso de estar con nosotros, e incluso las habilidades de Yosuke lo asombraban al punto de querer emularlas. Todo este combustible para el sueño de Jaime era beneficioso para la Guild, porque cada vez que peleaba, a pesar de sus aparentes falencias en habilidades, el deseo de ser como Yosuke lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, golpear con todas sus fuerzas, y finalmente salir victorioso. También entre los más nuevos de la guild, encontramos a una bella acompañante que seguía la senda de los acólitos llamada Naru. Sus cabellos de color café claro llegaban hasta más abajo de sus hombros, y sus túnicas lucían un color rosado claro, que demostraban una imagen de niña angelical. Su personalidad era mas o menos retraída y seria, especialmente cuando caíamos en algún tipo de error, el cual ella enfatizaba y hacia notar que nos equivocábamos una y otra vez. No se iba con cuentos para decir las cosas, las lanzaba y ya. Aprecio eso de una persona, que sean directas para decir todo, y no se vayan por la tangente, como evadiendo el sentido. A pesar que seguía la senda santa, sus habilidades no eran enfocadas hacia la protección, puesto que su futuro era el camino de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Aun así, sus bendiciones y poderes eran de ayuda para nosotros.

Hemos tenido grandes aventuras entre todos. Nuestras habilidades se complementan increíblemente. La habilidad característica de ladrón de Talo nos proveía de surtidos varios para poder vender e ir añadiendo al pozo común de la guild. También de vez en cuando sacaba itemes que podían ser usados, tales como cartas, armaduras, una espada que otra, etc. También su habilidad de evadir golpes lo hacia un "tanque" perfecto, pero su vitalidad no lo acompañaba mucho, puesto que al momento de recibir un golpe, se notaba que el daño era grande. Pero aun así, las habilidades de cura de Naru lo hacían reponerse rápido e incorporarse a la batalla. Kim por su parte ayudaba a matar a los monstruos junto a Jaime, mientras que yo me dedicaba a hacer caer lluvia tras lluvia de fuego o de hielo, dependiendo el monstruo al que nos enfrentábamos. A veces, cuando el numero era demasiado, lanzaba el poder característico de mi ausente compañero de conjuros, y que yo había estado practicando desde su ausencia. Aun cuando la mayoría de las veces el uso de aquella magia nos salvaba el trasero, habían veces en las cuales los enemigos no eran neutralizados, y requerían uso tras uso de la misma habilidad. Llegaban momentos en los cuales me cansaba demasiado y caía rendido después de tanto conjuro, y teníamos que escapar porque los monstruos no cesaban de aparecer. Me puse a pensar que aquella debilidad no podía ser, puesto que si estaba en una guild, sobretodo NMIN, tenía que ser alguien poderoso y que pudiera ser de utilidad en las batallas. Así que, después de un tiempo de que esto ocurriera, decidí partir a recluirme para entrenar más profundamente las artes de magia y hacer el test de Wizard. Sabía que si me convertía, lograría aguantar más y ser más de utilidad para todos. Después de explicarles a todos mi decisión, solo resto decir "Au Revoir" y partir en mi travesía de entrenamiento.

Al principio no me acostumbraba a entrenar solo. Varias veces me pille escapando mediante el uso de alas de mosca para tele transportarme, y después usar pociones para poder recuperar la energía perdida, pero poco a poco me fui habituando a estar solo. Perfeccione el arte de las barreras mágicas para así protegerme contra ataques de cerca que me desconcentraran de mis invocaciones. Al principio esta habilidad me servia de mucho, pero luego de algunos usos, vi su cara más oscura: El precio de mantener un entrenamiento así. Las barreras que utilizaban no podían ser invocadas de manera tradicional. Además de mi concentración, tenia que utilizar un catalizador que me ayudara a levantar aquellas paredes. Estos catalizantes eran comúnmente conocidos como gemas mágicas especiales, que tenían un color azul característico para diferenciarlas de las otras gemas. Ya no me asombraba que una gema pudiera ayudar a las invocaciones, puesto que ya había pasado por tantas experiencias diferentes, que una mas ya era "pan de cada día". Lo lamentable era que esas gemas especiales eran demasiado costosas, y el uso que le daba yo requería una cantidad abismante de ellas. Mis finanzas se fueron al suelo, por lo tanto tuve que buscar otros métodos para entrenar. El paso que elegí fue el de practicar en mi velocidad de casteo, para así poder hacer llegar el ataque antes que ellos siquiera pudieran empezar a moverse o estar a una distancia de ataque. De a poco me fui haciendo más rápido y más eficiente. Lanzaba lluvia de fuego sobre un enemigo y corría a una distancia prudente para lanzar otro hechizo. Así fui eliminando enemigos, y fui aprovechando de recoger más itemes para mí beneficio. Rara vez encontraba algo que me fuera de utilidad, como por ejemplo un bastón con 4 casillas para "incrustar" cartas. Lo demás se iba de venta a los comerciantes de las ciudades.

Entrene y entrene, y ya me sentía preparado para ir a hacer el test de Wizard. El problema era que no sabia donde se hacia el tramite para postular, así que me dedique a caminar por las calles de Geffen, ciudad de Magos, para así aclarar tan incierto conocimiento para mi. Un caballero que estaba sentado en las bancas me escuchó preguntando, y se acerco a mi. Por sus vestimentas, identifique inmediatamente que se trataba de un asesino. Sus katares en sus manos corroboraron mis sospechas. "Yo se donde te haces wizard" me dijo. Yo, feliz de verlo y escuchar esas palabras, le pregunte donde. "Mira, tienes que ir a Al De Baran, en la Torre del Reloj, tercer piso". Le di las gracias y partí por Kafra hacia la ciudad norteña de Al De Baran. El viaje se me hizo eterno, mi entusiasmo era demasiado para poder aguantarlo. Al final llegue a las afueras de la torre, y entre rápidamente. Comencé a subir los pisos, y me encontré con monstruos varios. Entre ellos había un reloj con una cúpula redondeada que parecía de 20 metros. Pensando que era un monstruo que debía sortear, me prepare a atacarlo. No pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando sentí que su brazo me golpeó con toda su fuerza y me derribo inmediatamente al suelo. Viendo que tal monstruo era demasiado fuerte para mi, no me quedo otra opción que usar una ala de mosca para transportarme hacia otro lugar del piso. Casi inconsciente, saque una poción de mi bolso y me la trague entera. Las energías perdidas parecieron volver de repente a mí. Vi que mas adelante había un tele transportador, así que fui y me subí encima. Llegando al tercer piso, me dedique a buscar donde estaba el maestro que me haría la prueba. Busque por todo el piso y no encontré a nadie que me pudiera ayudar. Los monstruos de aquel piso eran relojes gigantescos y lentos, así que lo único que hacia era ocupar la técnica de velocidad para matarlos. Lamentablemente ellos parecían aguantar mis ataques, y seguían acercándose a mí. Viendo que estaban de a poco rodeándome, pesque rápidamente mi bolso y busque una ala de mariposa para transportarme. No encontré ninguna. Temiendo lo peor, lo único que me quedaba hacer era defenderme, pero me encontraba tan cansado mentalmente de las batallas anteriores que no podía concentrarme. En ese instante, y como de la nada, se comenzó a formar una nube densa en el techo, y escuche las palabras "Storm Gust". Una ráfaga de viento congelante comenzó a golpear a los relojes, congelándolos en el acto. Luego vi como una cara conocida comenzaba a acercarse hacia mi..."Hola Enchanter, tanto tiempo"... Tgth estaba vivo... me alegre inmensamente y corrí a darle un abrazo, cuando me acerque a el y vi otra sorpresa aun mayor: con una espada gigantesca, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, característica de él, lo vi detrás de Tgth. Ahí estaba él... El tan perdido Yosuke..."


	9. Ecos del Pasado y Viajes Accidentados

**Capitulo 8**

_"Por fin encontré a mis amigos. Ya era hora de que mi sufrimiento terminara... pensar que me trajiste tantas penurias, y ahora comprendo que fue para esto. Para valorar más a mis amigos. Para poder comprender el poder de la amistad, y como ella puede llevarnos a ser mejores"_

""Increíble verte con vida Tgth. Pensé que te habían comido las tarántulas" le dije a viva voz, sin poder esconder el tono de felicidad que emanaba. "Pero lo que mas me asombra es verte con vida Yosuke. No te imaginas cuantas experiencias hemos tenido en este ultimo tiempo...". Realmente la emoción de encontrar a un amigo perdido por tanto tiempo es una experiencia enriquecedora de alma. Sentí que ahora realmente estábamos en buen camino para seguir adelante con nuestra meta de capturar un castillo. Les iba a contar sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que se perdieron, pero la voz de Tgth interrumpió mi historia: "Encha, ya habrá tiempo para contarnos sobre todo lo que ha pasado. Ahora salgamos de aca, que es un lugar peligroso" y me paso una ala de mariposa para tele transportarnos directamente al exterior de la Torre del Reloj, fuera del alcance de aquellos artefactos demoníacos. Después de todo, ya habría tiempo de sobra para desquitarme del daño que me hicieron.

Ya afuera de la torre, fuimos al bar local de Al De Baran, y ordenamos unos tragos para poder descansar y tener oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas. "Oye Encha" comenzó a decirme Yosuke: "Ha pasado harto tiempo desde que nos separamos. Yo ya te veía como un Wizard todopoderoso como este otro pues. ¿Porque tan flojo?". "No creas que es de flojo. Incluso en este momento, me dirigía a la cima de esta torre a hacer el test de Wizard, cuando me pille con ustedes" le respondí. La expresión de sus caras cambió súbitamente, se levantaron de sus sillas y me miraron a la cara. "¿MESTAYWEANDO?" dijeron ambos a coro, y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Viendo que en mi cara no habían atisbos de "estarlos weando", comenzaron a detener las risas y a emitir opiniones mas serias sobre el asunto. "Pero Encha" - comenzó Tgth - "La prueba para hacerse Wizard no es aca, sino que en Geffen, en la torre que esta en el centro...". "Si" acompaño Yosuke "Yo acompañe a este hueon, así que puedo dar fe que en ese lugar es donde uno se hace Wizard. ¿Donde se te ocurrió que podía ser aca? después de todo, Geffen es la ciudad de los magos, era mas que OBVIO que allá debía ser...". En ese momento parecía que ambos estaban en contra mió, como que el tiempo que habían pasado ellos solos había mellado en la relación que teníamos antes. "Puta, mala cuea pues. Un assa me dijo que era aca, así que tome su palabra y me vine para aca, no es culpa mía no estar tan informado..." les respondí con un cierto enojo, provocado por sus acciones y respuestas anteriores. "No es posible que por un error me anden crucificando. Cualquiera puede equivocarse" seguí comentándoles "Uno tan feliz de verlos a ustedes después de tanto tiempo y me agarran para el leseo el momento en que cometo un error...". "Oye, no seas tan llorón Encha" se aprontó a responder Tgth "Si es solo una broma". Ya habiendo terminado los vasos de alcohol que teníamos enfrente, decidimos ir raudamente hacia Geffen para poder convertirme en Wizard lo antes posible.

Fui a conversar con las Kafras para que nos ayudaran en nuestro viaje. Le consulte cuanto seria la tarifa para transportarnos a Prontera, a lo cual recibí una respuesta para nada placentera: "Lo siento, pero desde esta ciudad no ofrecemos ningún tipo de transporte hacia el exterior...". Mi cara se torno blanca: Acababa de meterme en un embrollo gigante, no sabia donde quedaban las otras ciudades y no sabía que cosas me encontraría allá afuera. Tgth llegó detrás mió y, al verme pálido, supo altiro que ocurrió. "Parece que ya supiste la noticia. Esta ciudad es una de las más remotas de Rune, y los terrenos exteriores a ellas están rodeados de monstruos difíciles. Según me dijeron en la central de Kafra, ellos no están dispuestos a perder carruajes en un trayecto tan poco transitado, así que decidieron prescindir de tal servicio". Al principio me sentí desmoralizado, pero no podía dejar que esto me detuviera; ya había pasado por tantos obstáculos, y este solo seria uno más para poder llegar a mi meta final. Tgth luego mencionó "Si quieres llegar a alguna ciudad, la mas cercana es Prontera, cruzando el monte Mjolnir. Incluso, si seguimos derecho al sur, llegaremos a Argiopelandia y de ahí los castillos. Te deberías acordar pues, si ahi fue donde...". Interrumpí a Tgth, diciéndole que era innecesaria tanta explicación, que ya había entendido la idea. Ahora solo restaba equiparme bien y partir hacia el sur, a la ciudad de Prontera.

Las armas estaban afiladas a su máxima expresión. Los hechizos estaban a flor de piel. Todo preparado para otro viaje más allá de lo evidente. Las mochilas, cargadas con itemes preciados: El sonido de los frascos de pociones de curación, antídotos y variadas cosas más, interrumpía el silencio sepulcral que había en el exterior de la ciudad. Era primera vez que viajaba a Al De Baran, y como tal, era primera vez que hacia abandono de ella, para cruzar el monte Mjolnir y llegar a los valles verdes y frondosos de la tan afamada ciudad de Prontera."

"El terreno de las afueras de Al De Baran era oscuro: Típico campo montañesco sin el verde característico de los valles, sustituido por un color café oscuro. La subida al monte Mjolnir estuvo acompañada de varios percances: Como mi conocimiento de la flora y fauna de esta región era desconocida para mi, varias veces me cruce con arbustos que a primera vista parecían inertes, pero al acercarse a ellos comenzaban a correr al ataque. Era difícil poder diferenciar entre matorrales inertes y los "con vida", así que varias veces me encontré calcinando arbustos, y contribuyendo más y más al exterminio del verde en estas tierras. Además de estos arbustos, existían mantis religiosas de gran tamaño, y con una repulsión a los humanos a tal punto de, al ver uno, lanzarse con sus afilados brazos en forma de hoz, y con un filo comparable solamente con aquellas espadas de caballero. Por suerte para mí, una muralla de fuego podía mantenerlos a raya mientras los neutralizaba con mis agujas ígneas. Trataba siempre de mantener un mínimo de independencia, pero era inevitable que de vez en cuando, al mirarme hacia abajo, Tgth se concentraba en eliminar los enemigos que yo estaba matando, y decirme "No te preocupes, yo te ayudare, si eres un POOOOOOBREEE MAAAAAAAGEEEE" y después reírse a carcajadas. No entiendo como una persona puede cambiar su forma de ser de tal manera. Pero no importaba en ese momento: El solo saber que Tgth iba a estar con nosotros para las ya cercanas GWs, era para relajarme y olvidarme de cualquier mofa que él me pudiera hacer. Además, no solo Tgth estaba acompañándonos en aquel momento. La fiel espada y escudo de Yosuke, aquel escudo que me salvó del ataque del Orco gigante aquella vez, fue reemplazada por una espada mas pesada, que no permitía llevar un escudo de protección. Esta espada era notoriamente artesanal, y con cada azote de Yosuke, esta se encendía como si tuviera un corazón interno. Realmente éramos un buen equipo, tal cual como aquel que invadió los terrenos orcos: Faltaba solo Kim, quien estaba entrenando en las profundas cavernas de Payon, vengando su anterior encuentro con las damiselas cantoras del demonio, las cuales lo habían hipnotizado con sus bellas canciones, solo para poder acercarse y asestarle un cuchillo por la espalda. Buscaba un equipo que para varios es invaluable: Una especie de prenda que se llevaba en los hombros, perfecto como articulo de defensa, puesto que su constitución era de cuero duro. Además, poseía la habilidad de poder incrustarle una carta mágica, que le daba propiedades sobrenaturales. Esta prenda no era una de las mejores, pero para el momento que cruzaba Kim, era algo para "salvar el rato".

Después de mucho andar, por fin llegamos a un lugar de descanso: Una meseta en medio de la montaña. El color del suelo iba poco a poco adquiriendo un tono verde claro, gracias a las inusuales lluvias que alimentaban a toda la flora del lugar. A lo lejos se podían ver flores de tamaños variados, entre las mas pequeñas, útiles para regalar a alguna enamorada en una ocasión especial, como también algunas gigantes, que daban pie a creer que en este sitio, las abejas nunca se morirían de hambre. Tal belleza del lugar daba una sensación de relajo extremo en nuestros cuerpos, e iba drenando poco a poco las ganas de seguir el camino a Prontera. Viendo que ya se hacia de noche y el lugar parecía calmo, decidimos pasar la noche en aquel sitio. Acompañados con nuestras fieles botellas de alcohol, comenzamos a conversar sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día donde Tgth desapareció. "Como bien sabes, mi estimado Encha" comenzó a contar Tgth "Estábamos campeando argiopes, cuando de repente nos rodearon. Para salvar tu trasero, decidiste correr. Partiste delante mío y te caíste al suelo, ya que al pasar entre los argiopes, uno de ellos te lanzo una de sus "saetas envenenadas" en tu pantorrilla. Viendo que ya estabas prácticamente inconsciente, decidí sacarte el grupo que tenias detrás de ti así que inmediatamente deje caer una lluvia de rayos sobre ellos, para que comenzaran a seguirme a mí. Corrí hacia el otro lado, pasando entre las arañas, las cuales me desgarraron la ropa. Viendo que ya no tenia salida, busque incesantemente en mi bolso por una ala de mosca para tele transportarme. Al encontrarla, no perdí más tiempo y la active, desapareciendo del lugar en el acto. Cuando reaparecí, comencé a buscar la salida cuando veo una bota entre los arbustos. Revise más prolijamente y note que había un ser inconsciente dentro de aquel frondoso arbusto. Lo traje para afuera, vi sus heridas y procedí a ver quien era. La sorpresa que me llevé al ver la cara de aquel herido fue inmensa: Era nada más y nada menos que Yosuke. Prontamente me lo lleve a un rincón apartado y comencé a ..." En ese momento sentí unas ganas incontenibles de reírme de la frase recién dicha, pero la cara de Yosuke previno cualquier atisbo de risa sobre el tema. "A ver A ver A ver, ¿Te vas a reír? No lo creo mi estimado mamaguito: yo veo una sonrisa en tu cara por este tema, y te juro que mi espada no solo tendrá propiedades de quemar monstruos, sino que también de cauterizar. TE PROMETO QUE TE VOY A VIO..." a lo que Tgth dijo "DEJA TERMINAR LA HISTORIA MIERDA". Después de haber resuelto todo ese embrollo, prosiguió: "Como decía, lo lleve a un rincón apartado y le vi sus heridas que tenia por todo el cuerpo. Al parecer, había salido recién de una batalla campal, y apenas podía moverse después de ella. No me imagino que es lo que pudo haberle ocurrido...". Mire directamente a Yosuke y le pregunte "¿Que fue lo que te paso? cuando fuimos al hospital, vimos tu cama toda destrozada. Ya te hacia muerto yo..." a lo que solo recibí un "¿Y que te importa? Eso no es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora con ustedes... tal vez mas adelante, cuando tenga tiempo, y cuando tenga todo claro sobre el tema. Ahora todo es difuso para mi, creo que el alcohol me esta tocando" No paso ni un minuto cuando vi que Yosuke se desplomo al suelo. Después de que Tgth y yo evitáramos que se ahogara en su propia baba, decidí dar por terminada la noche e irme a dormir también.

A la mañana siguiente, gracias al "rocío matutino", que más que rocío parecía aguacero de los 1000 demonios, tuvimos un despertar bien agitado. "PUTA LA WEA, LUGARCITO QUE ESCOGIMOS PARA ACAMPAR" vociferó Yosuke, que parecía estar muerto después de una abrumante noche. Se notaba en su cara que no estaba en un estado muy adecuado para viajar, pero no había más remedio que hacerlo, no podíamos quedarnos debajo de la lluvia. Desperté a Tgth, que a pesar de la lluvia, seguía en el mundo de los sueños. Después de raudamente agarrar todo el equipo y ordenar todo, corrimos hacia un techo de roca que había cerca, para así capear la lluvia. Aprovechando un poco el momento muerto que había, saque una Panacea de mi bolso y se la di a Yosuke: "Toma, para el malestar estomacal y el dolor de cabeza". Después de ingerirla, pareció recomponerse del todo, y andaba con ánimos nuevamente. "Gracias, me salvaste la vida Encha" me dijo de respuesta "Ahora que estamos aca mas sanos, y se me paso el dolor de cabeza, les voy a contar que paso ese día en el Hospital: Resulta que llego alguien de mi pasado, cuyo nombre no deseo nombrar, a buscarme por algún motivo raro e inexplicable. Como sus secuaces no pudieron encontrarme, destrozaron todo el hospital para hacer parecer como un simple robo. Aprovechando un momento de descuido, tome mi espada y corrí hacia la ventana y la crucé. Lamentablemente mi estado físico deplorable me jugo una mala pasada, así que la caída me afecto enormemente. No importando el dolor físico que tenia, seguí corriendo en dirección norte, cruzando los castillos, siendo perseguido por una banda de variados hombres que parecían estar bajo las ordenes de ella... Resulta que..." Mientras que Yosuke contaba la historia, mis oídos se enfocaban en un sonido distante que parecía hacerse más audible por cada segundo que pasaba. Me pare y ví hacia el horizonte ya calmo después de la lluvia incesante de la mañana, cuando de repente veo un grupo gigante de insectos acercándose a nuestra morada de capeo de lluvia. Le avise prontamente a ambos que se acercaban problemas, y partí corriendo al encuentro de los enemigos. Rápidamente comencé a proferir un conjuro para hacer salir llamas del suelo que me sirvieran de pared defensora, pero una voz dulce y melodiosa me detuvo en el acto: "NO, no te acerques a Mistress, te va a matar de un golpe!". Aquella voz emanaba de una Priestess que estaba cerca de aquel lugar, una bella silueta que opacaba el sol que estaba directamente en su espalda. De la nada salieron 2 personajes ocultos entre las sombras y comenzaron a correr hacia la abeja atacante. Uno de ellos parecía tener un aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo, y varios orbes girando a su alrededor. El otro poseía una espada y un escudo de proporciones magnánimas. Mientras que la priestess conjuraba poderes de bendición sobre ambos combatientes, el valiente caballero del escudo gigantesco se posiciono delante de Mistress y actuó como escudo protector mientras el otro comenzaba a concentrarse y emitir palabras. De repente, vi como sus espíritus orbitantes comenzaban a migrar hacia la punta de sus puños, y comenzaba a poner sus ojos fijos en la mortal abeja. Con la mayor de las concentraciones, dejo salir un grito: "ASURA STRIKE!" y de un solo golpe derribó al suelo a su contendiente. Después de que mi asombro por aquella demostración de poder se disipó, corrí a darles las gracias por salvarme y a preguntar sus nombres. "Bueno" dijo la priestess "Yo me llamo Rosette..." iba diciendo cuando Tgth se acercó y le dijo "Que bello nombre para una flor tan exótica como usted" y guiñó el ojo. En ese momento se escucho una voz con cierto grado de enojo "Hola, yo soy Suppi, Monje de la orden de Rune. Soy su novio" y miró a Tgth con cara de pocos amigos. Después de los perdones correspondientes, me quedó la duda de sobre quien era el tercer integrante, así que dije al aire "Y el del escudo es...". Una voz profunda invadió el ambiente: "No le digas mi nombre. No merece saberlo. Ahora vamonos a Al De Baran, debemos ir a prepararnos para las Guild Wars... No perdamos mas el tiempo aquí". Después de despedirnos de aquellas personas, seguimos nuestro camino hacia el sur.

Ya habiendo llegado a Prontera, mi primera meta era buscar a Kim, Talo y el resto de los integrantes. Fuimos al bar y los encontramos ahí. Ahí estaba Talo, el thief que me salvó, Kim, ya convertido en caballero de la orden del Rey. También estaba Jaime, el swordie ingenuo, y Naru, la acolita salvadora. Iba a aprovechar de darle la sorpresa a Tgth y Yosuke: "Bueno mis estimados, les presento a la guild NMIN. La creamos hace poco, pero ya contamos con el permiso del Rey para participar en los torneos". Después de unas pocas presentaciones, y unos reencuentros emotivos, estábamos listos para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento en conjunto. Casi listos, puesto que yo debía cruzar por otra misión mas antes de entrenar a full: Yo debía hacerme Wizard de la Orden de Geffen..."


	10. Camino a Wizardry

**Capitulo 9:**

_"Mi emoción no podía ser mayor: Por fin iba encaminado hacia la dirección correcta. No puedo dejar pasar mas tiempo, el camino esta construido y todo ya esta dispuesto. Desde el mas pequeño Poring, hasta el mas grande Argiope... todos ellos han colaborado en mi camino... todos ellos han aportado un granito de arena para cumplir mi meta... por fin seré Wizard... O por lo menos eso quiero ser."_

"Mientras mas me acercaba a la torre de Geffen, mas rápido latía mi corazón. Realmente había sido un camino largo, con varias amistades forjadas durante el camino. Varios enfrentamientos habían pasado, y tenia claro que muchos mas vendrían delante de mí. Todos estos pensamientos invadían mi mente mientras la torre de Geffen se hacia mas y mas grande, a medida que me acercaba. Realmente iba a lograr mi cometido, aquel que viene desde tan pequeño con aquel mago poderoso que detuvo la invasión. Aquel cometido que me daba fuerzas para levantarme una vez más cuando caía vencido por mis enemigos. Tantas proezas, tantos obstáculos... no puedo esperar mas.

Llegue a la torre de Geffen, y mientras iba cruzando la puerta de entrada, vi como salía un mago todo magullado, con sus ropas rasgadas, y con sangre en la frente. Acompañándolo iba un acolito que lo iba sanando mientras caminaban. Me acerque a ellos y les pregunte que había ocurrido: "No paso nada raro, es solo que este test de Wizard es REALMENTE DIFICIL" me dijo el casi inconsciente mago, mientras se alejaban en dirección a la plaza. Me detuve en frente del gran portón de madera que detenía la entrada. Me senté a pensar por unos segundos, mientras pasaba un novicio pidiendo una botella de leche, para cumplir la prueba de mago. Alcancé mi bolso y revisé si tenía alguna por ahí. Al ver el ultimo frasco, lo saque de mi bolso y llame al perdido aprendiz de mago: "Oye, el que estaba buscando leche, ven para aca". "¿Que pasa?" me dice con voz de desconfianza. "Toma, ahí tienes la leche que necesitas para tu prueba de mago" respondí en manera sucinta. "GRACIAS GRACIAS!" dijo el feliz novicio, mientras sostenía la botella en su mano. "Realmente me ayudaste, es tan difícil la prueba de mago, y además sin dinero, hubiera tenido que salir a buscarla a Prontera a pie... me llamo Misaki, ¿Cual es tu nombre?" "Me llamo Enchanter" dije, mirando el rostro del ya mas calmado joven aprendiz. "Cualquier problema, puedes buscarme y te ayudare con mucho gusto". Después de despedirnos, mire de nuevo hacia el portón de roble macizo, tome una bocanada de aire, cerré los ojos, y me propuse entrar a dar mi prueba. El primer paso ya había sido dado.

Los primeros pisos estaban vacíos. Lo único que resaltaba eran los letreros en las escaleras que decían "Wizardry School". Seguí subiendo hasta llegar a un piso sin más escaleras que subieran. Detrás de una esquina vi como una señorita estaba sentada ahí, leyendo una revista. Me acerque a ella y, después de carraspear, dije "¿Es aquí donde tengo que hacer mi prueba de Wizard?". La mujer no pareció inmutarse. De nuevo pregunte lo mismo, pero con una voz mas cargada: "¿ES AQUI O NO?". La señora, con solo un movimiento de manos dijo "Debes hacer esta prueba escrita. Tienes 1 hora para responder el 95 de las respuestas correctas, o si no eres eliminado instantáneamente. Siéntate por allá, yo comenzare el reloj al momento que te sientes". Tomando la hoja que me dio, y un lápiz que tenía guardado en una parte del bolso, me senté a responder las preguntas. Después de tanto estudio, realmente no era una prueba mayor, y logre pasar el "fácil" test escrito, con un 97 de las respuestas correctas. "¿Ahora que debo hacer?" pregunté. De las sombras del cuarto apareció un segundo personaje, el cual dijo "Ahora viene la prueba física". En menos de un pestañeo aparecí en un cuarto totalmente cerrado. De una esquina salieron varios porings, los cuales despaché rápidamente. Luego vinieron las ranitas y los saltamontes. Algunas mariposas, nada que no pudiera manejar con facilidad. Luego de vaciar todo el cuarto, se escucho una voz en el techo. "Felicitaciones por pasar el precalentamiento. Ahora viene la prueba real". Después de un pestañeo de las luces, vi como de la nada habían aparecido nada mas y nada menos que 6 relojes cucu gigantes, iguales al que había encontrado en la Torre del Reloj de Al De Baran. Recuperado ya del shock inicial, me decidí a vencer estas criaturas. Me puse en frente de una de ellas e hice salir una pared de fuego frente a 2 de ellas. Al ver que esto era un método fácil de detenerlas, decidí usar esta estrategia para enfrentarme a ellas. Luego de golpear con mis rayos ígneos a una de ellas, sentí como una mano golpeaba mis costillas, y me enviaba volando directamente a una de las paredes laterales del cuarto. Golpeando violentamente la barrera de ladrillos, caí casi sin energías al suelo. Alcance a procurar un hechizo para encerrarme en paredes de fuego, para por lo menos detenerlas por un momento, mientras recuperaba energías. Viendo que todos los relojes estaban reunidos y detenidos por mis paredes de fuego, deje caer una tormenta de rayos encima de ellas. Uno de estos masivos relojes cayó al suelo, destruido por el poder de los rayos. Viendo que las llamas del piso comenzaban a desvanecerse, decidí correr hacia el otro extremo del cuarto para poder ejecutar la misma técnica. Después de algunas carreras entre los relojes, y unas tormentas de rayos, todo había terminado. Cada uno de los relojes se encontraba destruido en el piso. Luego de unos segundos, el cuarto entero se iluminó, y de una puerta escondida, salieron los 2 personajes que había encontrado en el último piso de la torre. "Felicitaciones" dijo la mujer "Has pasado la prueba de la casa de los Wizard. Eres oficialmente uno de nosotros". Después de algunos tramites varios, y de que me entregaran mi nueva indumentaria, salí corriendo de la torre, y en la puerta de la torre grite con todas mis fuerzas: "AL FIN!".

Realmente había sido un camino largo... tantas aventuras vividas para llegar a esto. Ahora realmente había logrado mi cometido. Ahora solo restaba volver a Prontera, a presentarme frente a mis amigos, para que vieran que al fin lo había logrado. Ya no volvería como un simple mago... ahora yo era Enchanter, Wizard de la orden de Geffen..."


	11. Preparacion y Conocimiento

**Capitulo 10:**

_""Ya, con eso, terminamos nuestro entrenamiento básico en las artes de las GW...". Siendo yo el único que había recibido entrenamiento sobre como pelear en Guild War, me sentía en la obligación de enseñarles a mis nuevos compañeros el arte de la sobrevivencia en estas guerras, mientras Enchanter estaba en su prueba en Geffen, y Kim en una más de sus expediciones por equipo. Tenia como meta, el lograr que NMIN fuera destacada, puesto que, después de todo, NMIN era la guild de todos nosotros. Enchanter, Tgth, Kim y Yosuke..."_

"Lo que no le conté a Enchanter fue que, apenas termine mi prueba de Wizard, me encontré con un Knight que estaba buscando incesantemente refuerzos para su equipo, y así poder participar en las Guild Wars que se acercaban en ese entonces. Como era un Wizard recién "salido del horno", sentí que esta seria una perfecta oportunidad para "aprender un poco más", así que me presente y le pregunte si podía unirme a su Guild. Hacia poco tiempo, muchos de sus compañeros lo habían abandonado, puesto que su guild "no poseía el prestigio y respeto que ellos deseaban tener", según me contaba en nuestros entrenamientos. Este Caballero hacia honor a su nombre: Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con una armadura brillante de acero, en sus manos, una lanza con punta dorada que, al embestir su blanco, parecía congelarlo al menor roce. Y, para completar la imagen, siempre montado en un Peco Peco, "su fiel compañero de guerras" como decía el. Siempre amable y respetable, era realmente un modelo a seguir. Su mano derecha, un Wizard con notoria experiencia bajo el cinturón, lo acompañaba siempre en sus aventuras. Aquel Wizard me enseño varias técnicas de ataque, y me dio consejos que nunca olvidare. "Nunca estés solo, siempre ten listo el hechizo para lanzarlo, y lo mas importante: Nunca, pero NUNCA dejes tu espalda descubierta. Nunca sabes cuando puede aparecer un enemigo y noquearte al segundo". Como Wizards, me comentaba, nosotros éramos unos de los blancos preferidos de los enemigos, debido a nuestro poder de destrucción masivo. Siempre me acordare de aquellos compañeros que, a pesar de la deserción masiva que habían tenido, estaban orgullosos de lo que había formado: "Una guild en la cual no nos sentimos presionados a batallar, una guild donde el esfuerzo de cada uno era valorado realmente. Una guild de amigos de verdad, como debe ser".

Las sesiones de entrenamiento eran rigurosas. No podíamos nunca bajar la guardia, porque siempre salía un enemigo que debíamos despachar inmediatamente, antes que avisara de nuestra llegada. Nunca estaba solo en el ataque: Siempre tenia a un priest que, con sus dopas, me aclaraba la mente para poder atacar mas rápido; un Arquero, que con sus flechas, despacharía inmediatamente a cualquier ser que se acercara a nosotros. Y, mas importante, siempre tenia a mi lado a un caballero que, con su vida, me defendería a mi y a todos nosotros el tiempo suficiente para que dejararamos caer una tormenta de meteoros encima de sus cabezas. Todo era bien simulado, cada detalle debía ser cubierto, puesto que, si íbamos a participar en estas "guerras", no podíamos dejar que nada nos sorprendiera.

Acercándome al día del torneo, mis expectativas crecían, pero no me sentía preparado para pelear. Por eso, fui a entrenar aquel día a Aldebarán con Yosuke, ese día donde me encontré con Enchanter, y lo salve de los relojes. Al ver su reacción de regocijo por haberme encontrado, supe inmediatamente que el lugar al que pertenecía no era esta guild, sino que era con mis amigos de antaño. Por eso es que, solamente ayer, hable con aquel caballero que me recluto, y le dije que no podía participar con ellos en las guerras que venían acercándose, puesto que mi lugar era con mis amigos. Con tristeza me dijo "buena suerte en tu nueva guild" y se retiro a seguir entrenando. Mientras me iba, el Wizard se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente, me deseo la mejor de las suertes, y me hizo prometerle una cosa: "Todo lo que te enseñamos aca, enséñaselos a ellos. No deseo pillarme contigo y ver que la Guild a la cual perteneces, no es mas que un grupo de ignorantes que no saben una sobre como pelear en equipo". Le respondí que no seria así, que los entrenaría día y noche, y que, al momento de encontrarnos, veras que todo este entrenamiento que recibí yo, rendirá frutos en mis compañeros de batallas. "No te preocupes" le dije. "Al momento de encontrarnos, sabrás que las enseñanzas de aca están en sus mentes, y en sus corazones solo habrá deseo de triunfo". Le di la mano, y seguí mi camino hacia el bar de Prontera."Ahora estoy cómodo donde estoy, pero nunca olvidare esto" me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba.

Mientras tomaba un trago con mis compañeros de guild, comencé a hablarles para conocerlos más. Partí por Jaime, quien me contaba que venia de un rancho cerca de Geffen, y que desde pequeño, siempre había soñado con ser un mago como yo, pero que un día, mientras cosechaba, vio pasar por enfrente de su casa a un caballero fornido, y detrás de el varios monstruos le hacían cacería. Aquel personaje se detuvo, dio la vuelta y, con un solo movimiento de su lanza, abatió a todos los monstruos que habían en su alrededor. Aquel espectáculo había cambiado su decisión: DEBO SER CABALLERO DE LANZA. Por eso es que ahora hacia gala de su lanza. La llevaba a todas partes y trataba de hacer lo que hacia aquel caballero, pero solamente caía al suelo abatido por el peso de su arma. Mientras compartía otro Alcohol mas con Yosuke, Talo y Jaime, note que faltaba alguien. En una mesa de la esquina, vi como Naru jugaba con un par de Jellopies que tenia sobre la mesa. Me excuse de la barra y me dirigí hacia ella, haciendo caso omiso a los "uuuu" que me decía Yosuke. "Hola, no se si me conoces, soy Tgth". Ninguna respuesta por parte de Naru, así que decidí adoptar una postura mas directa. Me senté en frente suyo y le dije "Disculpa, es que note que estabas aca alejada de nosotros... ¿Estas triste acaso?". Levanto la mirada, me observo por un rato y dejo salir algunas palabras de su boca: "No realmente, solo estoy pensando...", y siguió jugando con sus gemas. Ante tal muestra de frialdad, la tome de las manos y dije "Este no es momento para tristezas, ahora se baila!". Aprovechando que había un bardo en el bar, le pedí amablemente que tocara una tonada alegre y movida, y me puse a bailar con ella. Al principio estaba como piedra, pero de a poco comenzó a soltarse y seguirme el paso. Después de un rato, estábamos haciendo furor en el pub. Todos los presentes nos miraban con una cara de sorpresa y risa por el ridículo que estábamos haciendo, pero a mi no me importo. Seguí bailando con Naru, porque sabía que así podía llegar a conocerla más. Quien sabe, puede ser que de a poco nazca algo... pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Ya pasado el bailoteo y después de unos tragos, Naru comenzó a ser mas expresiva con el resto de nosotros. Ahí descubrimos que tenía un pasado más o menos represivo y que por eso era callada y reservada. Resultaba que su padre había sido asesinado cuando era una bebe, y su tío, quien asumió cargo de la familia, había sido malo con su madre ella durante su infancia, y que por eso se escapó de su casa, y se había unido a la iglesia, para así por lo menos, acallar sus "gritos internos". La paz y quietud del camino del Acolito le trae paz interior, gracias a su capacidad de "ayudar al prójimo". Le dije que no se preocupara, que con nosotros podía tener la confianza que quisiera tener, y que siempre la ayudaríamos en cualquier cosa. En ese momento me miró, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. El resto de los integrantes solo se limito a mirar en asombro, y yo me quede estupefacto mientras esto ocurría. Al parecer, algo se esta formando entre nosotros...

Al día siguiente, después de la resaca mañanera, salí a caminar por la plaza de Prontera, solitario como siempre, cuando de repente veo a lo lejos una caravana de Kafra. De su interior, emerge una figura que fácilmente identifique. Era Enchanter, vestido de Wizard, y con una cara sonriente de oreja a oreja. "Por fin soy Wizard Tgth" dijo al verme. "Felicitaciones pues, ya estamos a la par, ahora entrena para que puedas alcanzarme" respondí, y lo abrace fuertemente. Una nueva época había comenzado para NMIN..."


	12. La Gran Batalla por un Castillo

**Capitulo 11:**

_"Por Dios. Ha pasado su resto de tiempo desde que comencé esta empresa. Ahora estoy hecho todo un Wizard, y estoy con mis amigos, preparándome para una nueva experiencia. Ya estoy preparado. Ahora no espero que todo salga bien, lo tengo por seguro. No podemos ser aplastados, tenemos todo listo: solo falta nuestro emblema. VAMOS NMIN MIERDA!"_

"Para mi sorpresa, al bajarme del carruaje de Kafra me encontré con Tgth en la plaza de Prontera. Al parecer estaba caminando el hachazo de la noche anterior, porque lo note con una cara de trasnochado. Además, sus invocaciones para hacer hielo, el cual se lo ponía en la cabeza, como que me indico hacia ese camino también. "Hola pues Tgth, mira como estoy compadre". "Augh, como estas Encha" me respondió con voz de pocas ganas. Según me contó mientras caminábamos antes de entrar al hotel, la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde conversando con los de la guild, para conocerlos un poco mas. "Sobretodo a Naru" le dije yo, en tono de broma. "Adivinaste, mi sabio amigo. Me dedique a conocerlos a todos, y lo hice. ¿Algún problema con eso?". Las últimas palabras salieron con un aire de enojo, entremezclado con risa. "No, para nada Tgth. Solo decía yo... Parece que te fue bien anoche, deduzco de tu tono de voz" dije, entrerriendome en su cara. Solo pudo atinar a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, y darse vuelta para seguir camino. "Bueno Bueno" - comenzó a decir - "Como me haya ido o no, no es de tu incumbencia, ahora tenemos un tema mas importante que conversar. Mañana son las Guild Wars, y veo que solo tenemos 7 integrantes. Yo digo que no vayamos a este evento a pelear, sino más bien a "adoctrinarnos" sobre el tema. Necesitamos toda la preparación posible para ser fuertes como Guild, y tener un castillo en estas ciudades. Pero aun falta mucho para lograr esa meta". Correspondí las palabras de Tgth con una afirmación, puesto que yo también había viajado con ese pensamiento en la cabeza desde Geffen. Muchas guilds participantes tienen Knights, Hunters, Priests y demases, en cantidades importantes. Nosotros solo éramos 2 wizards, 2 knights, 1 swordman, 1 thief y 1 acolita. En ningún caso podríamos osar enfrentarnos a magnánimas guilds como las que ya poseían castillos en los terrenos de Payon, Geffen, Prontera, ni mucho menos Aldebarán, que era la casa de los McLeod, conocidos por su masividad de integrantes, y la calidad de cada uno de ellos. Por ahora, solo debíamos dedicarnos a ver, entrenar, observar y aprender de cada uno de los participantes que se juntaran en las afueras de los castillos.

Llegados al Hotel, vimos como un cansado Kim hacia ingreso al segundo piso. Rápidamente lo alcanzamos para conversar con el, pero nos envió a freír monos a las montañas Mjolnir, que lo molestáramos después, que ahora estaba agotado y solo quería descansar de su aventura en Morroc. Tantos días de caminata por el desierto se le hacían notorios. Un color oscuro estaba presente en toda zona corpórea que no estuviera cubierta por su armadura pesada. En su rostro había un tono casi carbonífero, excepto en la zona ocular, gracias a sus gafas de sol compradas en Alberta. El cansancio físico era notorio, por la manera en la cual cayo en la cama del hotel al acostarse. Para evitar más malos ratos, decidí decirle a Tgth que lo dejáramos tranquilo por unas horas, que por ahora, fuéramos a tomarnos algo al Pub. Su estomago me dio la negativa que quería decir por voz. "Ándate a tu pieza, descansa la curadera, y hablamos mas rato. Por mientras, caminare por la plaza, y reuniré a todos para hacer una reunión y decidir que haremos en las GW.". Tomamos caminos separados y me puse a caminar otro rato por las calles de Prontera, principalmente buscando a los demás integrantes.

Increíble ver la calle principal de Prontera, con todos sus negocios a los lados, ordenados como en una Feria. Me acuerdo en mis tiempos de infancia cuando era imposible transitar por estas calles, debido a la afluencia de tiendas que había. Había escuchado que hacia tiempo el Rey Michael promulgó la ordenación de estas tiendas en los lados, prometiendo encarcelamiento a aquellos que infringieran esta regla. Incluso aquellos seres que buscaran integrantes para sus Guilds debían colocarse a los lados, para así no entorpecer con el transito normal que había por esa calle. Me toco ver como un mercante ignorante era reprendido por las fuerzas del Rey, prometiéndole encarcelamiento severo si volvía a hacerlo. Amablemente lo reposicionaron en un lugar donde no infringiera las reglas, y siguieron su camino hacia el sur. Vi su tienda, y observe que habían unas gafas oscuras, similares a las que Kim tiene en su posesión. Luego de un regateo con el mercante, compre estas benditas gafas a un precio módico de 3000 zenys. Me las puse inmediatamente, y sentí un cambio de actitud en mi persona. Iba yéndome de aquella tienda, cuando al dar vuelta, veo a Jaime con Yosuke caminando en dirección a mi. Me pare enfrente de ellos y les dije "Compadres, tenemos reunión de Guild hoy en la noche en el Pub. Asistencia obligatoria, así que no falten". Después de su afirmación, le dije que le avisaran al resto, para así alivianarme la carga de buscar, y solo dedicarme a "observar el paisaje urbano". Realmente es un bonito lugar Prontera. La catedral es un monumento a la santidad y calma del lugar. Fue ahí donde tuve una visión divina: Vi haciendo salida una bella Priestess, de cabellera dorada como el sol, y un moño rojo que lo sujetaba. Quede boquiabierto al espectáculo de belleza que hacia presencia frente mío. Su caminar... su cuerpo... la tenida de Priestess... todo aquello me sorprendió. Por suerte tal vez, antes que ella pudiera darse vuelta y mirar hacia donde estaba yo, llego Talo por detrás de mí y me toco el hombro. "Oye Encha, estamos todos listos en el Pub. Vamos, te estamos esperando". Con una cara de resignación, me di vuelta para observar por última vez a la bella dama, y camine hacia el Pub.

"Bueno, esta es la idea" - comenzó Tgth - "Somos pocos, pero somos valientes. Pero la valentía no nos conseguirá un castillo. Opino que mañana solo vayamos a ver los castillos, acostumbrarnos a ellos, y ver como se desempeñan las otras Guilds, para así saber que más reclutar para las filas de NMIN. No es importante eso si el reclutar personas de harta experiencia, sino mas bien tomar una perspectiva de "escuelita", e ir reclutando primeros jobs, para así ir afianzando una confianza con ellos, lo que nos llevara a rendir mejor en las GWs...". Mientras Tgth seguía hablando, yo solo podía pensar en aquella damisela de la iglesia. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, a pesar de solo haberla visto una vez. En un momento llegue a emitir un suspiro audible en todo el pub. En ese momento, sentí como una mano hacia contacto brutal con la parte anterior de mi cabeza, lo que me envió a dar 3 vueltas y me levanto de mi ausencia mental. "DESPIERTA MIERDA" - dijo la voz, que rápidamente identifique como la de Kim - "ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA REUNION, Y TU SUSPIRANDO COMO QUINCEAÑERA EN CELO". Realmente el suspiro se había notado en todo el lugar. Luego de componerme del golpe, y un par de insultos hacia Kim, me levante a hablar frente a la Guild: "Primero, perdonen a este... ser imberbe que me golpeo, tienen que entenderlo, el es así. Bueno, siguiendo con el tema de las GW, yo opino lo mismo que Tgth. No podemos ir a las tontas y locas, entrando a cualquier castillo para que nos despachen de inmediato hacia afuera. Debemos pensar con la cabeza y no con las gónadas. Esto es algo serio igual, nuestra fama esta en juego...". En ese momento, interrumpió Kim: "A ver a ver a ver, esta wea es bien simple: El que desee ir a GW, va. Si no quieren ir, no se les obliga a acompañarnos. Después de todo, es tiempo de entrenamiento el que le estaríamos haciendo perder. Así que dejemos en claro: ¿Quien aperra?". Inmediatamente dije "Yo voy a investigar, así que aperro a ir". Tgth, aun con dudas, decidió lo mismo. Jaime y Naru se retiraron de ir, puesto que estaban muy débiles. Yosuke hizo un gesto de desaprobación, acompañado con un "A mi no me vienes a tratar con ese tonito, me voy de esta wea de reunión". Solo faltaba la decisión de Talo, para ver si iba o no. Luego de un largo meditar, decidió ir. "Mas que una aventura, lo considero una buena manera de aprender a ser un buen Asesino. VOY". Entonces, estaba todo listo: NMIN se fue a la guerra.

Después de una noche un poco turbulenta, en la cual mis pensamientos fueron divagando entre el nerviosismo de la batalla que se vendría mañana, la poca asistencia por parte de NMIN, y aquella visión de belleza en la iglesia, llego el tan ansiado día. Mi mochila estaba preparada para la batalla: Pociones de Curación, antídotos para los venenos de asesino, algunas pociones de restitución mental y cosas variadas. No podía llevar todo lo que tenía en la mochila hasta ese momento, puesto que tenía que ir con lo justo y necesario. Nada de sobrepeso que me hiciera más lento en batalla. Mi equipo: Un bastón mágico comprado en Geffen, Chaqueta con el poder de una carta de Roda Frog imbuido en ella, Zapatos normales, un Muffler, un par de clips, uno de ellos imbuido con carta que me daba mas poder mental. Mi fiel gorro de viejo pascuero, que tenía guardado para una ocasión especial. Y, por ultimo, mis fieles gafas que compre el día de ayer. Estaba listo para la guerra. Fui a levantar a mis compañeros, para preparar los últimos detalles de la batalla. Tgth estaba somnoliento aun, Kim ya tenia todo preparado, y Talo, como un inocente Thief, afilaba prolijamente sus dagas, que pronto "se bañarían en sangre de enemigos", según proclamaba el. Todo estaba listo al parecer, solo faltaba hacer abandono de aquel hotel, y dirigirnos al campo de guerra: Los Castillos de Prontera, muchas veces cruzados por nosotros mientras íbamos hacia Argiopelandia, pero nunca pisados, debido al respeto que le teníamos. Pero ya no mas, este día, algún castillo seria pisado por nosotros, y más aun, seria nuestro. Tal vez un sueño, pero, como bien leo en libros y diarios del mundo: "Soñar es gratis".

Ya llegados al campo de batalla, se notaba la conmoción de aquellos que venían a capturar castillos: Cada una de las entradas estaba atestada de Hunters, Priests, Knights, Wizards, Crusaders, y demases. Nunca faltaba la fiel "Tiendita del Ultimo Recurso", destinada a hacer plata fácil con las necesidades de cada caballero peleador. Tgth se acerco al mercante y le dijo "Tienes pociones verdes?". "Si caballero, le tenemos las pociones recién hechas por el Alquimista, efectividad comprobada en batalla". Saco dinero de su alcancía, y compro unas 50, de las cuales 20 eran destinadas a mí haber. "Toma, me lo agradecerás pronto". Las recibí y guarde en un lugar de rápido acceso en mi mochila, para cualquier emergencia. Inspeccionamos las entradas de todos: Desde BH hasta McLeod, pasando por TO, AotD, KoF, y muchas guilds más, invadían los asientos de la plaza cercana al castillo del centro, todos en espera de la señal del heraldo principal del rey. Generalmente aquella señal era acorde a la posición meridional del sol, es decir, en el momento donde el sol se coloca justo al centro del cielo, el heraldo hacia su salida y tocaba la trompeta que indicaba el comienzo de las Guerras. Los 4 de NMIN nos dedicamos a caminar por todos los castillos, para ver cual podría ser más provechoso para "aprender". Vimos los castillos inferiores, los cuales tenían sus entradas casi abarrotadas de caballeros. "Aca no" - dije yo - "En este lugar, entraremos y nos harán papilla antes de poder decir Frost". Nos dirigimos a los superiores, donde la historia era la misma. La ultima opción, castillo del centro, estaba más baldío: Solo había una guild esperando la entrada, llamada Angelic Army. Uno de sus integrantes, al ver nuestra llegada, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas: "UN THIEF! MIRA ESTO, UN THIEF VIENE A GUILD WARS! UN THIEF". Talo ya se preparaba a estocarle una en el abdomen, cuando lo detuve y le dije "No Talo, ya tendrás la oportunidad adentro. Por ahora, deja que se ría, en un futuro te tendrá miedo". Hicimos caso omiso a la continuidad de sus risas, y nos sentamos alejados de ellos. En ese momento, salio el heraldo a anunciar lo que todos esperábamos. El trompetazo inicial desato una estampida en todos los castillos: No paso un segundo desde que el sonido se ahogo en la profundidad del cielo azul, cuando todos los apostados en la entrada de los castillos comenzaron sus ataques. Me iba parando para entrar, cuando me detiene Tgth y me dice "Espera un poco, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, deja que entren". Pacientemente espere, mientras escuchaba a los consejeros del rey decir a viva voz: "Castillo nº 1 de Prontera ha sido capturado por Bounty Hunters"". "Castillo nº2 fue capturado por "Templar's Order"". "Castillo nº 1 capturado por "Clan McLeod"". Mientras esperábamos, varios castillos fueron capturados y recapturados por las Guilds. Era un vaivén de posesiones esa tarde. De repente, algo que Tgth esperaba ocurrió: "Castillo nº 3 ha sido capturado por "Angelic Army"". Ahí, como si la vida le volviera al cuerpo, dijo "Es nuestro momento, entremos".

La entrada al castillo estaba desierta, éramos los únicos ahí. Caminamos por los pasillos exteriores del castillo en orden predeterminado: Kim adelante, resguardándonos al resto de cualquier ataque de arquero. Detrás de el, Talo y Tgth, cuidando los lados, y por ultimo yo, en la retaguardia, esperando la entrada de alguna guild que hiciera ingreso detrás de nosotros al castillo. Calmadamente hicimos ingreso a la parte interior del castillo. Las paredes, adornadas aun con el logo de la Guild antigua que poseía el castillo, eran gigantes. Fácilmente tenían sus 4-5 metros de altura. El techo se perdía entre la millonada de candelabros que iluminaban el cuarto donde estábamos. Viendo unas sillas, decidí sentarme a descansar. En ese momento, escuchamos como se acercaba alguien al cuarto desde adentro, así que hicimos proceso de escondite. Tgth se escondió dentro de un closet, Talo se mimetizó con las paredes, Kim se encaramó a un candelabro que estaba cercano a una mesa, la cual utilizo para subirse. Yo, por descarte, tuve que esconderme debajo de la mesa. Según lo que decía Talo, era un Rogue y un Priest que se dirigían hacia afuera, conversando entre ellos. Al parecer no notaron nuestra presencia, porque pasaron de largo hacia el exterior. Después que cerraron las puertas, salimos de nuestros escondites. "Estuvo demasiado cerca weon" dijo Kim, y prosiguió en su camino hacia mas adentro del castillo.

Ya habiendo eludido a varios de sus guardias, logramos entrar a un cuarto que solo poseía escaleras. No habían muebles antiguos de ningún tipo, ni tampoco candelabros que lo iluminaran. Solo pudimos ver como un brillo que venia desde el centro de la pieza nos invitaba a acercarnos. Después de cruzar por algunos laberintos de caminos que habían para llegar a el, nos colocamos frente a la fuente de aquel brillo: Un diamante gigante estaba colocado sobre un pedestal de 20x20, de color amarillento, y una dimensión inconmensurable. "Así que este es el Emperium. Mas grande de lo que me habían contado..." anuncio Tgth al resto del equipo. "Ahora, se supone que debemos pegarle". Inmediatamente comencé a invocar un orbe de electricidad, que dirigí hacia el cristal ahí presente. Para mi sorpresa, al momento de golpear el brillante elemento, el orbe pareció desaparecer en el acto, sin hacerle daño al tal preciado Emperium. "Se me olvido decirles, no es afectado por magia, así que solo podemos pegarle con nuestros bastones y armas comunes". Inmediatamente Kim saco su espada y dijo "Ya, yo me lo echo en un instante". No paso un momento de que la espada golpeó el brillante elemento, cuando este mismo pareció transmitir una onda reversa, que contrarresto la mayoría de la fuerza de Kim. El daño recibido era ínfimo, así que Kim decidió seguir pegándole: "Este Emperium es cosa de niños. Vamos, peguémosle MIERDA!". Entre todos colaboramos. Talo con su daga no hacia más daño que el que nosotros le hacíamos con nuestros bastones, pero aun así seguimos dándole al elemento. Varios minutos pasaron, y nuestro incesante martilleo al Empe, no parecía rendir frutos, hasta que en un momento dado, comenzó a quebrajarse. "VAMOS VAMOS" gritó Kim "Que falta poco, sigamos dándole!". En ese momento, escuchamos como se acercaba alguien al cuarto. Sin tener un lugar donde escondernos, decidimos enfrentarnos a la amenaza que hacia ingreso al cuarto: Eran los mismos Rogue y Priest que vimos en el primer cuarto, pero ahora acompañados de un Hunter, que al verme, preparo inmediatamente dos flechas y las lanzo hacia mi. Por suerte mía fallaron, dándole tiempo suficiente a Tgth de congelarlo y enviarlo KO hacia el exterior del cuarto, con la combinación Frost - Júpiter. Al ver que el Hunter cayo, el Rogue corrió rápidamente hacia el emperium, para atacar a Kim, pero no pudo llegar, gracias a mi bloqueo con Fire Wall. Parecía como que teníamos controlado al enemigo, cuando siento en mi espalda la voz del priest diciendo "Lex Divina". Instantáneamente sentí como mi poder para invocar se mermaba, dejándome incapaz de lanzar cualquier conjugo. Ahí Tgth me dijo "Tomate la poción que te compre". A pesar de ingerirla rápidamente, y poner otra pared de fuego, se me hizo imposible detener al Rogue de incrustarle un cuchillo en la espalda de Kim, dejándolo instantáneamente deshabilitado para seguir pegándole al Emperium. Al ver nuestras posibilidades de capturar el castillo casi nulificadas, perdimos un poco la concentración, cosa que habilito al Rogue y al Priest eliminarnos del camino. Lamentablemente nuestro esfuerzo de llegar al Emperium había sido en vano: Lo último que vi antes de oscurecerme fue al Priest hacer un Santuario al Emperium, poder que lo sanó y borro cualquier huella de ataque que nosotros le habíamos hecho.

Inmediatamente volvimos a la carga, pero al entrar al castillo vimos que toda la Guild defensora se había apostado en la entrada exterior, y estaba más que dispuesta a enviarnos una y otra vez al exterior. Seguimos así hasta que el sol se escondió por los montes de Mjolnir, y el heraldo del Rey dio el trompetazo final: La Guild War había terminado. A pesar de nuestros intentos, habíamos fallado: El castillo no pudo ser conquistado."


	13. Un Nuevo Integrante

**Capitulo 12:**

"_Después de la experiencia recibida en los castillos de Prontera, la percepción de nuestra guild cambio drásticamente: Pasamos de ser poderosos en nuestro propio terreno, a ser unos simples "novatos" en el área de las peleas contra guerreros entrenados. Muy diferente es pelear contra un Argiope, cuyos movimientos son predecibles, que pelear contra un Knight, cuyas habilidades pueden en un momento eliminar a todo el grupo que posea enfrente. Como guild, debíamos enfatizar nuestras virtudes, y aprender de nuestros defectos. Realmente es una pena lo que ocurrió en ese castillo: De tenerlo prácticamente capturado, a solo perderlo por un "descuido" en las líneas de ataque. Aquel castillo era nuestro. Es imposible que lo hayamos perdido frente a un enemigo así. Realmente no nos falto coraje, sino que cantidad y experiencia. No importa cuan buenos seamos, si nos enfrentamos al doble o triple de personas, saldremos perdiendo. Debemos comenzar a ampliar nuestros horizontes..."_

""¿QUE PERDIERON EL CASTILLO? MUAHAHAHAHAH!". Yosuke no dejo que sus palabras pasaran desapercibidas: la risa que emitió después de aquella frase se escucho en los rincones más recónditos de la ciudad de Prontera. "Claro, hablo el mas valiente, el que nos acompaño, el cabron, ella la superheroica herida en guerra..." - contesto Kim - "Como es posible que una persona que no actuó ni aporto en NADA, se venga a reír en nuestras caras. Cuando seas un aporte para la guild, y te den los COJONES para arriesgarte con nosotros, por favor, háblanos y mófate de nosotros, ¡ANTES NO!". El enojo no se hizo esperar entre los participantes de la guild: "Así es pues" – continué yo – "tu no sabes lo que pasamos adentro, las barreras que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a aquel Emperium. No tienes derecho para reírte de MI ESFUERZO WEON, EN NINGUN CASO VENGAS A MALOGRAR MIS INTENCIONES, MALDITO CONCH...". Antes que pudiera terminar, Tgth interrumpió con un bastonazo al suelo: "A VER, calmemos los ánimos acá y cortemos por lo sano: Yosuke, cuando sepas realmente lo que es participar en una batalla así, entonces ahí podrás hablar, reír, llorar o hacer lo que quieras. Lucho, entiende que Yosuke viene saliendo de un estado muy crítico de salud, cualquier golpe brusco, y no lo cuenta dos veces. Y por ultimo Encha, tus palabras son INAPROPIADAS para el contexto del tema, nadie se merece palabras de tal calibre así que, o te callas o TE CALLO, y bien sabes que puedo hacerlo...". Esas palabras me llenaron de rabia el cuerpo y me encendieron unas ganas de pegarle, pero la intervención de Naru no me dejo hacer acción alguna. Con un golpe de su mazo en plena cabeza me detuvo, y me dijo "No es aconsejable que te vayas contra Tgth. Considera que te estoy defendiendo de una posible derrota". Viendo que todos los presentes estaban mirándonos fijamente, solo deje salir un grito de impotencia, acompañado de un "Váyanse a la cresta", mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "Voy a caminar la rabia, no me siga nadie... NADIE, déjenme solo". "Todo es una mierda" - me dije a mi mismo al alejarme del bar - "Todo por un puto castillo, por una oportunidad perdida. Maldito día, maldito sea ese Rogue que mato a Kim, maldito sea ese Priest que me silencio... Argh".

La caminata me ayudo a liberar mis pensamientos y pensar de nuevo en todo lo que paso ese día en la tarde, durante la batalla. Pensé en como falle en no congelar a aquel Priest para que no pudiera ayudar al Rogue. Imagine mil y una situaciones en las cuales pudiéramos haber salido: Si hubiera habido un Priest que sanara a Kim al recibir aquel estocada, un Knight que pudiera haber ayudado a Kim a romper el Emperium, Hunters que pudieran eliminar de lejos aquella amenaza, o poner trampas en el suelo para prevenir que ellos pasaran hacia donde estábamos nosotros... Todo se remitía a solo una idea principal: Nos faltaba gente que nos ayudara en las próximas Guild Wars, para que así pudiéramos ostentar algo importante, y diera un impulso gigantesco a NMIN: aquel preciado castillo que flameara al viento, con el símbolo de NMIN inscrito en su centro.

Mientras caminaba por las calles ya oscuras de Prontera, escasamente iluminadas por unas pequeñas velas apostadas en faroles de gran altura sobre el nivel de la gente, veía como los mercantes hacían abandono de sus locales, para así dirigirse a sus casas y poder cubrirse de una fría noche que se veía venir. Hacia ya un tiempo que Prontera estaba siendo afectada por un frente de aire frío, y no tuve que caminar mucho para que la baja temperatura comenzara a atacarme. Aun cuando no me sentía listo para ver las caras de mis compañeros, uno de los guardias que rondan la ciudad me obligo a hacer retirada hacia el hotel: "Estas no son horas de andar por estas calles, tenemos muchos ataques de monstruos que adoran atacar a personas despistadas que ronden por estos lares. Por favor, váyase al hotel, o si usted lo desea, lo puedo acomodar perfectamente en algunas de nuestras suites de lujo de 3m x 3m que tenemos en el castillo, por su seguridad". Sin muchas opciones de donde elegir, le pedí disculpas al guardia y me dirigí al hotel a descansar.

Temprano por la mañana, una voz que venia del cuarto contiguo me despertó súbitamente. No era la voz de ninguno de los que ya conocía. Esta era dulce y melodiosa como el sonido de un colibrí pechirrojo merodeando las flores. No pude evitar la curiosidad, por lo cual cogí mis ropas y me vestí prontamente para ver quien era el ser que podía emitir tal intoxicante voz. Cuidadosamente abrí el cerrojo de mi puerta y salí del cuarto para poder tener una mejor visión. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que de ese cuarto salio nada más y nada menos que un Archer que, en un momento de debilidad musical, decidió cantar. Entre decepcionado y enojado, camine en su dirección y le dije "Oye imbecil, que chucha te pones a cantar a esta hora de la mañana, no tenis decencia acaso, me despertaste...". "Chucha, lo lamento si te desperté, pero lo que pasa que salgo temprano de acá para emprender mi viaje a Comodo... me voy a estudiar las artes de los Bardos y bueno, tenia que practicar antes de salir...". Mi rostro reemplazó cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de mi boca, y rápidamente el Archer emprendió huida del lugar. Antes que se fuera impune, le dije "Tienes voz de mujer" y me encaminé a mi habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, escuche una respuesta: "Con razón saliste, pensaste que era una mina, que eres caliente". Entre el cansancio, el sentido común, y la risa que me dio aquella respuesta, decidí no darle siga al Archer, y solo me fui a recuperar el sueño perdido.

Horas mas tarde, después de un suculento almuerzo, me levanté a dar comienzo a la reunión de Guild: "Bueno, parto con extenderles unas disculpas bien merecidas a ustedes, no debí haberme enojado anoche por aquel altercado. En un hombre esta el saber cuando admitir que se equivoco, y yo me equivoque. Mil disculpas a los presentes". Después de ver las caras de aceptación en la mayoría de los rostros, proseguí con la conversación: "Ya, como todos saben, ayer fuimos a batallar a los castillos de Prontera, en honor a la conmemoración de las Guild Wars, y el resultado que obtuvimos nos dejo sedientos de más. Pensando anoche mientras caminaba por las calles, dirimí que nuestra falla no esta en nosotros exclusivamente, sino más bien en una falta de compañeros que pudieran ayudarnos a defender a Kim y al resto de nosotros mientras atacábamos al Emperium. Así que yo, como co-GM de NMIN, promulgo un estatuto que habilite..." en medio de mi alegórica presentación, Tgth interrumpió: "Ya, mas corta, quieres que reclutemos mas gente... a ver, a mi gusto, falta de todo, pero primordialmente, faltan Priests. Así que, a todos los presentes, y siguiendo con la idea de Enchanter, os damos el permiso de ingresar gente a la Guild. Todo sea en pos de las próximas Guild Wars, para que un castillo caiga bajo las manos de NMIN. He dicho. ¿Alguna queja que deseen hacer notar antes de dar por establecido el permiso?". Kim se levanto y dijo "Bueno..." "Ya, no hay quejas" - continuo Tgth - "Como somos un triunvirato de GM, al ser mayoría sobre Kim, digo que esto se hace. PARTAN A RECLUTAR". Previo a que se fueran, dije mis ultimas palabras: "Si van a reclutar, por favor, que sean personas amables y buena onda. No estoy ni ahí con reclutar compadres que solo se dedicaran a molestar, ordenar, o hacer mella en la relación que tenemos como guild. Somos buenos amigos entre todos, y quiero seguir siendo buen amigo de todos los integrantes".

El primero en unirse a nuestra Guild fue un pequeño Swordman llamado Radamanthyz, que se encontraba en aquellas cuevas donde moraban las bellas pero traicioneras Sohees. Tgth encontró al pequeño, el que inmediatamente le recordó a Kim en sus anteriores viajes, por su forma de pelear y de ser. Ese recuerdo lo impulso a invitarlo a compartir un viaje más allá de cualquier otro: Un viaje hacia una experiencia de amistad y compañerismo. El camino a NMIN. Al principio este mozalbete no tenia intenciones de unirse al clan, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba con Tgth, mas se daba cuenta de como la forma de ser del Wizard era muy risible. Mientras lo acompañaba, vio como Tgth se acercó a una Huntress, en pos de conversa: "Hola, mi nombre es Tgth, ¿Como te llamas tu?" "snitchy" respondió, lo que acompaño con un "Estoy entrenando acá y no tengo muchas ganas de conversar con un "galán de segunda". Tampoco quiero guild ni party ni nada de eso, ahora me voy". Mientras se iba hacia otro cuarto, una risa salió de la boca de Rada, audible en todo el cuarto donde se encontraban. "Cállate Rada" – dijo Tgth – "Esto aun no se acaba". Después de ver intento tras intento de Tgth por reclutar a snitchy en la misma cueva, se plantó frente a él y dijo: "Ya, para que no te vayas con gusto amargo, me uno a tu guild". "Claro" - dijo Tgth - "Se va una bella Huntress, y tengo que conformarme contigo... Bueno, sigamos entrenando, y considérate dentro de NMIN. El significado de estas siglas es un secreto que NO DEBE SER REVELADO A AQUELLOS QUE NO SON PERTENECIENTES A LA GUILD. Primera regla, cumple con ella a cabalidad. Ahora sigamos bajando en la cueva, capaz puedo convencer a snitchy que se una también".

Lamentablemente, Rada había sido el único a quien habíamos podido reclutar en más de un mes. Cada vez que Tgth, yo o Kim nos acercábamos a algún candidato, ocurrían una de tres cosas: O ya tenían guild, no estaban interesados, o se espantaban por nuestra forma de ser. Varias veces salí con el rostro mojado, después de recibir un vaso de agua en mi cara, en señal de rechazo. "No molestes, vete de aquí" me decían. Así como vamos, nunca íbamos a poder llegar a concretar el deseo de tener un castillo..."


End file.
